


Stanza Quindici

by Alch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Ardyn is a bitch, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Gladio just wants some peace, Orphans, Prostitute!Prompto, alternative universe, and give Prompto a joy, but that's why we love him, doctor!Ignis, let him rest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto ed Ignis sono ancora dei bambini quando l'orfanotrofio in cui hanno vissuto i loro primi anni di vita va a fuoco. Da quel momento le loro strade si separano e per quindici anni non hanno più notizie l'uno dell'altro. Fino al giorno in cui la sorte decide di farli incontrare di nuovo in maniera più o meno drammatica. Coincidenze e fatalità si intrecciano sullo sfondo di una guerra mai del tutto sedata, vecchi segreti che minacciano di rompere fragili equilibri e un legame che va oltre il tempo e la lontananza.





	1. La promessa che avevano fatto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatureonhowtolose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/gifts).



_A Fran, l’altra mamma di questa storia **.**_

****

Parte Prima: una coincidenza.

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO I: La promessa che avevano fatto.**

_«Xìfos, ma tu resterai per sempre mio fratello?»._

_I due bambini si guardano, il più grande ha un grosso sorriso sulla faccia sporca di fumo e gli occhi lucidi brillano come emanassero luce propria. Si è accorto della paura nella voce dell’altro bambino e farebbe di tutto per cacciarla via._

_«Certo, Nux! Noi saremo fratelli per sempre!»_

_«E anche Puròs e Prom? Sempre sempre?»_

_Il più piccolo è sul punto di piangere, tira su col naso e lotta contro le lacrime – è un bimbo grande lui, quindi non piange, non può piangere. Quello che ha chiamato Puròs gli si avvicina: ha l’aria seria e sembra un adulto sebbene sia di un anno più piccolo di Xìfos e tiene la mano al quarto bambino del gruppo perché non si perda nella confusione che c’è fuori l’orfanotrofio ancora in fiamme._

_«Per sempre», ripete ed è solenne e il piccolo annuisce: quando si tratta di Puròs, Nux sa che può fidarsi – lui non dice mai bugie._

_«Mi è venuta un’idea!»_

_Il sorriso che Xìfos rivolge ai tre bambini è di quelli che solitamente precedono le grida della signorina Dafne e che a Nux piacciono tanto perché significano che suo fratello ha fatto qualcosa di molto divertente._

_Il bambino si toglie dalle spalle lo zaino con le poche cose che è riuscito a salvare prima di correre via dalla sua stanza e ne tira fuori un sacchetto con degli aghi ed una boccetta di inchiostro scuro. Gli occhi dei quattro bambini luccicano mentre osservano quel piccolo tesoro e per qualche istante spariscono le fiamme dell’incendio, l’orfanotrofio distrutto e la terribile e soffocante sensazione di non avere più una casa._

Checché potessero dirne gli altri specializzandi, Ignis Scientia non aveva alcun problema con i turni che gli venivano assegnati in ospedale. In quanto specializzando, spesso e volentieri finiva oltre l’orario normalmente stabilito e il più delle volte doveva occuparsi di pazienti o mansioni poco piacevoli, ma faceva tutto con calma e professionalità, imparando anche dalle più piccole cose, memorizzando e andando avanti. Quello ormai era il suo terzo anno di tirocinio in pronto soccorso ed era ormai del tutto deciso a proseguire la specializzazione di traumatologia, ragion per cui doveva essere sempre pronto a qualunque tipo di emergenza, per intervenire nel migliore dei modi possibili.

«Chissà perché ho pensato che oggi sarei potuto arrivare prima di Scientia», borbottò con una certa confidenza Marcus, suo collega fin dai tempi dei corsi universitari, passando accanto al ragazzo e raggiungendo il proprio armadietto per cambiarsi ed indossare il camice.

«Sarebbe sufficiente che tu arrivassi in orario, Opuntia. Oggi ci sei andato  _pericolosamente_  vicino», gli fece notare Ignis, senza smettere di sistemare i propri vestiti e con la voce più atona che potesse avere.

«Sono le otto! Stamattina  _sono_  in orario!» si lamentò l’altro specializzando, gesticolando in modo esagerato.

«Otto e due minuti», ci tenne a precisare Ignis e, chiudendo lo sportello in ferro battuto, lo guardò piegando appena il capo «E non sei ancora pronto», aggiunse, prima di andare via. Sentì vagamente Marcus lamentarsi, ma anche quella era diventata una routine dei suoi anni di specializzazione.

In fin dei conti, ammise a se stesso mentre camminava verso il pronto soccorso, Opuntia non era una cattiva persona e in qualche modo la frequentazione abituale gli aveva permesso di affezionarsi a lui, quanto meno come collega. Esclusi il suo ritardo cronico e la sua capacità di parlare (e gesticolare) sempre troppo, restava un buon specializzando e presto sarebbe stato un buon medico. Aveva cuore,  _Marcus_ , e questa cosa Ignis doveva riconoscergliela fino in fondo.

«Scientia, Opuntia, Aurum: voi siete con me per il giro delle cartelle cliniche stamattina. Una volta concluso tornate al pronto soccorso e rendetevi utili».

La voce del medico strutturato mise in riga i ragazzi e Cindy, che era uscita dallo spogliatoio insieme ad Ignis, nascose un sorriso quando Marcus li raggiunse trafelato e con ancora il camice sbottonato. Il medico lo guardò severo ma abituato a quella scena e poi semplicemente girò i tacchi, prendendo a camminare con un sospiro.

«Spero che la signora della 401 stia meglio stamattina – quando l’ho lasciata ieri sera non aveva una bella cera» mormorò Cindy pensierosa.

«Di’ la verità, Cin, tu speri soprattutto che il figlio della signora sia venuto a farle visita!» la punzecchiò Marcus, sogghignando e guadagnandosi una brutta occhiataccia da Ignis che li precedeva di mezzo passo.

«Se non sorridi morirai giovane,  _amico mio_ », si lamentò ancora lo specializzando, facendo sì che l’altro roteasse gli occhi al cielo senza commentare.

«Il fegato della signora Coriax non era in buone condizioni già da prima di arrivare qui, Aurum», sussurrò in modo serio Ignis, rivolgendosi alla ragazza «Ma il corpo umano resta una macchina affascinante e per certi versi misteriosa, quindi la speranza-».

Scientia smise di parlare, perché lo strutturato aveva superato la stanza 401 e s’era voltato a guardarli con un’espressione scura in volto. Non ci fu bisogno di chiedere per capire che cosa stessero trattenendo quei lineamenti e tuttavia la prima cosa che gli specializzandi avevano imparato, facendo quel lavoro, era che la morte bisognava sempre riferirla ad alta voce, perché era il solo modo che avevano per renderla reale.

«È deceduta non più di due ore fa – emorragia interna, non è riuscita neanche ad arrivare in sala operatoria», spiegò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai tre specializzandi e fermandosi soprattutto su Cindy.

La ragazza perse un po’ di colorito e aprì la bocca per commentare senza però riuscire ad articolare alcun suono; non era la prima volta che succedeva, non era la prima volta che perdeva un paziente di cui si stava occupando, eppure ogni volta sembrava non servire a nulla l’esperienza che aveva già accumulato e la notizia la colpiva come un secchio d’acqua gelata addosso, lasciandola intorpidita e sconvolta.

«Dobbiamo continuare il nostro giro», la incoraggiò Ignis, stringendole leggermente la spalla con una mano - avrebbe dovuto abbracciarla? Conosceva Cindy più o meno dallo stesso tempo di Marcus e voleva bene anche a lei, moltissimo; eppure, un contatto così intimo in qualche modo lo rendeva nervoso.

Anche l’altro specializzando accanto a loro pareva non avere idea di come reagire a quella notizia e, alla fine, i tre ragazzi ripresero semplicemente a camminare alle spalle del loro strutturato senza più parlare. Sebbene le avesse sconsigliato di farlo, Ignis era consapevole di quanto Cindy si fosse affezionata alla donna: era stata una sua paziente dal momento in cui era entrata in pronto soccorso e in qualche modo fra le due s’era instaurata una certa connessione. Era certo che quella morte l’avrebbe lasciata sconvolta per diverso tempo - dopotutto, aveva reagito emotivamente anche lui, quando aveva dovuto affrontare una situazione simile per la prima volta.

_«Alle volte penso che avrei dovuto fare il meccanico come il vecchio Cid»,_ era solita dire Cindy, alla fine di una giornata pesante  _«Gli esseri umani sono macchine complesse, ma non puoi farli ripartire semplicemente sostituendo una batteria»_.

Quando ebbero finito il giro delle cartelle cliniche, gli specializzandi tornarono al pronto soccorso, a disposizione di qualunque emergenza potesse arrivare: non era passata che poco più di un’ora, eppure quella aveva già tutta l’aria di essere una giornata difficile.

«Scientia! Emergenza in arrivo!» annunciò una delle infermiere, anticipando di qualche istante l’ingresso una barella che varcò velocemente le porte scorrevoli del pronto soccorso.

Ignis si avvicinò in fretta ai paramedici che scortavano il paziente e li seguì nella stanza indicata dalla donna, per poi dirigere il trasferimento del ragazzo privo di sensi dalla barella al letto d’ospedale.

«Maschio, circa vent’anni, già privo di coscienza quando siamo arrivati sul posto, pressione sessanta su ottanta, polso cinquanta. Segni di disidratazione e possibile denutrizione. Ha diversi lividi ed escoriazioni su gran parte del corpo, ma quello immagino che sia abbastanza normale…», snocciolò uno dei due uomini, abbassando la voce sul commento finale.

Lo specializzando lo guardò con un’espressione genuinamente confusa, non riuscendo a capire a cosa si stesse riferendo; durò qualche istante, il tempo di trattenere la propria domanda sulle labbra senza dargli fiato, poi Ignis prese a trafficare con una soluzione salina, cercando la vena sul braccio destro del paziente ancora privo di coscienza e inserendo con praticità l’ago. Quando lo collegò ai monitor, s’accorse che i valori si stavano stabilizzando: la pressione restata bassa, ma i battiti erano nella norma.

Proseguendo nell’esaminare il corpo del ragazzo, ad ogni modo, si accorse che il paramedico aveva avuto ragione: una lunga serie di ecchimosi copriva gran parte dell’addome, che tuttavia al tocco non pareva rigido – la maggior parte dei segni era recente ma del tutto superficiale e questo fece sospirare Ignis, rassicurato.

«Prenoterò una TAC, la farà non appena avrà ripreso conoscenza - pare che ad un primo esame non ci sia nulla di rotto, ma questi lividi non mi fanno stare del tutto tranquillo», concluse, sotto gli sguardi dei paramedici - trattenevano qualcosa che, Ignis lo sapeva, a lui non era altrettanto evidente e da cui la sua ignoranza lo escludeva, ma ancora una volta non chiese, lasciando che andassero via senza aggiungere altro.

Restò quindi solo nella piccola stanza del pronto soccorso, a compilare i pochi dati che aveva per la scheda clinica. Ignis fissava gli spazi bianchi del modulo prestampato e mentre saltava quelli che non poteva compilare per mancanza di dati, si trovò a pensare a quanto poco sapesse del ragazzo che aveva davanti. Certo, ne poteva descrivere i capelli biondi e le lentiggini che gli coprivano leggere gli zigomi ed il viso, sebbene fosse dai lineamenti delicati, non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che fosse maschio; ma a parte queste poche cose, non sapeva altro: il corpo muto che aveva davanti ad Ignis dava un senso di lontananza, intangibilità, quasi come se, allungando la mano verso di lui, si sarebbe dissolto lasciando solo le coperte calde.

Lo specializzando si riscosse, chiedendosi da dove venisse tutto quel sentimentalismo: qualcosa nel giovane paziente che aveva davanti lo aveva toccato: non avrebbe saputo dire né in che modo, né cosa fosse, ma se ne sentiva disturbato. Lasciò la stanza con decisione, come si stesse allontanando da un pericolo.

 

«Ho saputo che ti stai occupando di un bel addormentato», scherzò Marcus, sedendosi accanto ad Ignis e di fronte a Cindy - pranzare insieme era un’abitudine che bene o male portavano avanti da quando avevano cominciato tutte le volte che qualche emergenza non li tratteneva altrove.

«Che cos’ha?» chiese la ragazza, interessata - era stata impegnata per tutta la mattina con un’ustione di terzo grado ed il gossip non l’aveva raggiunta, ma le pareva un ottimo modo per staccare la testa dai brutti pensieri.

«In realtà nulla di serio: era disidratato e un po’ denutrito quando è arrivato, e ha diversi segni su tutto il corpo, lividi ed escoriazioni, ma a parte questo sembra stare bene», spiegò con concisione Ignis, prima di tornare alla sua insalata.

«Allora perché sei tanto preoccupato?» lo incalzò Cindy – c’era quanto meno da riconoscerle che sembrava stare meglio rispetto a quella mattina, sebbene Ignis si sentisse improvvisamente esposto dalle sue parole. Dopotutto, però, era sempre stato un libro aperto per quella ragazza.

«I lividi sono estesi. Sull’addome è più la pelle che ha a chiazze violacee che quella dal colorito normale. Credo abbia subito un qualche abuso», confessò, con un sospiro.

Marcus lo guardò sorpreso, prima di passare lo sguardo su Cindy ed attendere con evidente indecisione. Ma stavolta la ragazza non sapeva davvero a cosa si riferisse il collega e non colse i suoi segnali, facendo in modo che l’urgenza di Opuntia crescesse ancora di più.

«È maggiorenne?», tornò a chiedere ad Ignis, ignorando l’altro collega.

«Non aveva documenti con sé, quindi non posso esserne sicuro, ma mi è sembrato di poco più giovane di noi… Vorrei aspettare che si risvegli prima di informare le autorità».

Il terzo specializzando non riuscì a più a contenersi.

«Possibile che nessuno di voi abbia capito?» sbottò quasi risentito pur senza avere un reale motivo per esserlo «Non si tratta di violenza: quello lì è uno dei ragazzi che lavorano alla casa chiusa».

Cindy lo guardò sgranando gli occhi: come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Dopotutto, non era la prima volta che al pronto soccorso si presentava qualcuno coinvolto quel giro e i segni erano più o meno sempre gli stessi: denutrizione, disidratazione, di tanto in tanto qualche segno sulla pelle, spesso febbre.

Ignis sembrò perdere colore: quel ragazzo lavorava in una casa chiusa? Non avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso, eppure lo sconosciuto a cui aveva prestato soccorso pareva così giovane, così innocente che associarlo ad una simile occupazione gli parve assurdo. E poi… poi c’era ancora quella strana sensazione che aveva provato guardandolo, quel senso di pericolo, come se gli mancasse il fiato, come se stare alla sua presenza potesse metterlo a disagio. Era forse per questo? Era perché inconsciamente aveva capito che quel ragazzo si prostituiva? Ignis non era persona da giudicare in base a pregiudizi, non s’era mai fatto condizionare da preconcetti e dicerie altrui… Tutta quella faccenda lo stava turbando più di quanto solitamente permettesse di fare al suo lavoro.

«Ad ogni modo, ho prenotato una TAC e ho mandato un campione di sangue in laboratorio, così da avere un quadro completo della situazione. Certo, aiuterebbe se il ragazzo fosse sveglio, ma in mancanza di questo…»

Cindy annuì e per la seconda volta nella giornata cadde il silenzio fra i tre specializzandi. Anche Marcus pareva avere perso la capacità di movimentare la situazione con qualche stupida battuta delle sue e probabilmente Ignis non lo avrebbe sentito parlare in ogni caso, preso com’era dai suoi pensieri: il volto lentigginoso del giovane sconosciuto non voleva saperne di lasciarlo in pace.

Quando finì il suo giro pomeridiano, fu naturale per lui tornare alla stanza in cui aveva lasciato il giovane sconosciuto: le gambe si mossero ancora prima che la mente avesse davvero deciso di  passare di lì e controllare le sue condizioni ed Ignis non vi si era opposto – dopotutto, fingere di non essere interessato al ragazzo sarebbe stato stupido. Mentre camminava, le parole di Marcus gli tornarono alla mente. Forse sarebbe stato opportuno fare qualche test anche per le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili e controllare che fosse in salute, forse le sue prime decisioni erano state fin troppo ingenue e da manuale e sarebbe servito un approccio più specifico. Improvvisamente pensò che avrebbe dovuto seguire lui stesso il consiglio che aveva dato a spesso a Cindy, di non farsi trascinare giù dai pazienti che aveva in cura.

_«Lei davvero non capisce, io non posso stare qui»._

Una voce che Ignis non conosceva attirò la sua attenzione: proveniva dalla stessa direzione verso cui stava andando e, si accorse mentre si avvicinava, dalla stessa stanza in cui aveva prestato le prime cure al ragazzo.

«Ci sono dei problemi?» chiese entrando – nascose il sollievo che provò nel vedere un po’ di colorito sul volto del paziente e gli occhi, azzurri, che lo fissavano, vivi. Non sarebbe stato professionale, ed Ignis sapeva che la professionalità di un medico poteva fare la differenza.

«Stavo semplicemente dicendo al suo collega che non posso stare qui, che devo andare via quanto prima», ribadì con una certa urgenza il ragazzo, cercando di rimuovere l’ago che lo collegava ancora ad una sacca di soluzione salina.

«Fermo, fermo aspetta», si espose Ignis, allungando una mano a fermare la sua – la pelle pareva ruvida ed era fresca al contatto «Lascia stare la flebo, facciamo le cose con ordine».

Gli occhi grandi del ragazzo lo guardarono sorpreso:  lo specializzando si chiese cosa avesse detto di tanto strano e fu sollevato nel constatare che, quantomeno, il suo intervento era servito a dissuaderlo dal continuare.

«Perché non ci dici come ti chiami, per prima cosa?»

La risposta arrivò dopo qualche istante di esitazione in cui gli stessi occhi avevano cercato una via d’uscita muovendosi nella stanza e poi arrendendosi irrimediabilmente.

«Prompto. Mi chiamo Prompto».

Una strana morsa all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco fece sussultare Ignis che la ignorò senza riuscire a spiegarsene la ragione.  _Non essere stupido, non è il momento di farsi prendere dai ricordi: sei con un paziente._

«Io sono Ignis Scientia. Sai che ti trovi all’ospedale di Lestallum, Prompto…?» si fermò, non sapendo come continuare.

«Solo Prompto», si affrettò stavolta a rispondere il ragazzo – improvvisamente pareva a disagio e le mano stringevano la sottile coperta, che ancora copriva in parte il suo corpo, quasi avessero bisogno di cercare un appiglio perché lui non cadesse.

«Solo Prompto», ripeté con accondiscendenza Ignis, segnando il nome sulla cartella clinica. «Sei stato male, capisci? Non puoi semplicemente andare via, sei sotto la nostra responsabilità».

«Non sono mai stato altra responsabilità se non di me stesso», ribatté Prompto – ed Ignis avrebbe giurato che ci fosse improvviso astio nei suoi occhi. «A meno che non debba considerarmi un vostro ostaggio, voglio andare via. Vi-vi ringrazio per avermi aiutato, ma ho cose da fare, posti in cui essere».

«So che lavori in una casa chiusa…»

Col senno di poi, Ignis pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio ad evitare di menzionare la professione del ragazzo con tanta leggerezza, dal momento che il semplice astio che aveva intravisto fino a quel momento nei suoi occhi, si tramutò in rabbia feroce, quasi lo sguardo di Prompto potesse bruciare.

«E quindi?» lo sfidò senza però dire altro – lo specializzando poteva chiaramente vedere lo sforzo che stava facendo il ragazzo per trattenersi dal continuare a parlare: aveva preso a tremare.

«Quindi», cercò di continuare nel modo più composto e professionale «Non è certamente un mistero che le condizioni in cui vivi non siano delle migliori. Quando sei arrivato non avevi un bell’aspetto: quello che chiedo è solo qualche giorno di riposo ed osservazione, dopodiché sarai libero di andare dove vorrai».

Prompto stette ad osservarlo per qualche istante: lentamente il fuoco nei suoi occhi si spense, sostituito da un guizzo di malizia, che non sfuggì ad Ignis.

«Conosco ben altri modi in cui passare i giorni di  _osservazione_ », disse senza pudore «E, davvero, se è tanto interessato  _alla mia salute_ , può chiedere di me alla casa di piaceri di Ardyn Izunia, in  _qualunque_ momento».

Prompto restò a guardare Ignis per qualche istante dopo aver smesso di parlare, senza lasciar andare i suoi piccoli occhi verdi, tanto da costringere lo specializzando a distogliere lo sguardo, in evidente imbarazzo. Il ragazzo, allora, rise, estremamente divertito da quella vittoria, e prese a sfilarsi l’ago della flebo, per poi scendere dal letto – essendosi ripreso da poco, però, la testa gli girò con una certa violenza e fu costretto ad aggrapparsi all’infermiere ancora in stanza con Ignis.

«Controllavo i vostri riflessi», scherzò senza perdere il sorriso, ma muovendosi poi con più cautela. «Davvero, non faccia quella faccia, dottore», continuò, guardando Ignis che aveva assunto un’espressione preoccupata «Sono i pericoli del mestiere – e i clienti più soddisfatti sono quelli che ti lasciano sfiniti», concluse con un occhiolino.

Lo specializzando lo seguì poco convinto mentre Prompto si rivestiva con una certa fretta e, raccolti i pochi oggetti personali, si avviava alla reception per chiedere il modulo di dimissioni.

«Insisto perché resti almeno per questa notte», dissi ancora, mentre un’infermiera passava al ragazzo un modulo prestampato con una certa indecisione.

Per un istante Prompto guardò Ignis intensamente, cercando di in lui qualcosa che andasse oltre la compostezza del carattere o il senso del dovere che richiedeva quel genere di lavoro; quando trovò della vera preoccupazione fra le sfumature di verde di quegli occhi, capì che doveva allontanarsi.

«Ed io le ripeto che sa dove trovarmi,  _dottore_ », rispose, firmando velocemente il foglio e facendo l’occhiolino stavolta all’infermiera, prima di uscire dal pronto soccorso ancora non del tutto stabile sulle proprie gambe.

«Non potevi fare altro, dolcezza», cercò di rassicurarlo l’infermiera, «Ne ho visti tanti di quei passerotti entrare ed uscire da queste porte, nessuno di loro resta».

Ignis guardò la figura allontanarsi e stette a fissare l’uscita anche dopo che questa era scomparsa da tempo.

 

Il resto del pomeriggio era trascorso calmo all’interno del pronto soccorso, cosa che paradossalmente aveva irritato Ignis; fra una cartella da riempire ed un vecchio paziente da controllare, infatti, il ragazzo aveva avuto fin troppo tempo per pensare a Prompto. Ciò che più lo innervosiva, aveva realizzato, era il non riuscire a controllare le proprie emozioni - in qualche modo sentiva di aver stabilito un improvviso contatto con un ragazzo che aveva visto soltanto per una mezza giornata e che probabilmente non sarebbe più tornato in ospedale e nonostante tutto si sentiva come in costante allarme, quasi fosse egli stesso ad essere in pericolo.

_Smettila di comportarti come un ragazzino_ , si disse con stizza, mentre sistemava ancora qualche scartoffia. Perché era tanto difficile accettare il fatto che quel ragazzo fosse andato via? Lo specializzando davvero non si spiegava che cosa gli fosse preso e più la sua logica falliva e sentiva l’ansia montare all’altezza del petto, più si innervosiva.

«Cos’hai, Scientia?» gli chiese in maniera seria Marcus, affiancandolo mentre camminava in corridoio.

«Niente», cercò di liquidarlo Ignis - davvero non aveva alcuna voglia di sopportare il suo umorismo da quattro soldi in quel momento.

«I tuoi genitori non t’hanno insegnato che non si dicono le bugie?»

Marcus si morse la lingua un secondo dopo che la frase ebbe lasciato le sue labbra e aspettò che un’occhiataccia del collega lo fulminasse, consapevole di essersela meritata. Ignis si fermò per un istante a guardarlo, ma poi tirò dritto senza commentare – probabilmente quel trattamento fu una punizione anche peggiore. Opuntia sospirò, allungando il passo per raggiungerlo.

«Sai cosa intendevo dire… non… non aveva nulla a che fare col fatto che-», balbettò con evidente disagio.

Ignis tornò a guardarlo senza però fermarsi: il viso non tradiva alcuna emozione, neanche la rabbia che Marcus, invece, si sarebbe aspettato.

«Non aveva a che fare con i genitori biologici che non ho mai conosciuto o con quelli adottivi che sono venuti a mancare due anni fa, dico bene?» chiese col tono più atono che la sua voce poteva permettergli.

Lo specializzando sospirò, calando la testa – dopotutto, doveva aspettarsi una risposta del genere.

«Aveva a che fare col fatto che non sai dire bugie,  _Ignis_ », mormorò, continuando a seguirlo e sperando di non aver fatto troppi danni. Non era la prima volta che una battuta simile gli scappava in presenza del collega e puntualmente l’imbarazzo che seguiva la pessima uscita durava almeno per qualche giorno: Marcus, in fondo, era più sensibile di quello che si sarebbe detto a prima vista e certamente ricordare ad Ignis che aveva perso – per due volte – i suoi genitori non era qualcosa che faceva di proposito. Semplicemente, non sapeva tenere a freno la lingua: era uno dei suoi più grossi difetti.

«Sono solo stanco,  _Marcus_ », minimizzò Ignis, sperando che averlo chiamato per nome fosse sufficiente a far capire al collega che non era particolarmente offeso dal fatto dalla sua involontaria mancanza di tatto che non stava male per quel motivo. Di certo non era dipeso da lui se Ignis, dopo una prima volta da bambino, ora che era appena entrato nell’età adulta s’era ritrovato di nuovo ad essere orfano. Era semplicemente andata così – faceva male, dannatamente male, ma il ragazzo sapeva che andava accettato, che non c’erano altre soluzioni.

Non disse più nulla finché entrambi non ebbero raggiunto i rispettivi armadietti nello spogliatoio. Ignis si cambiò in silenzio, registrando appena che anche Cindy li aveva raggiunti: avrebbe voluto chiederle come si sentisse, ma la morte della signora Coriax a lui pareva essere successa una vita fa. Marcus aveva ragione: non sapeva mentire e dissimulare ciò che provava neanche a se stesso e non aveva modo di superare il totale disorientamento in cui, anche a distanza di diverse ore, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri e le lentiggini olivastre di Prompto lo avevano gettato.

«A domani», salutò, casualmente «Fate buon ritorno a casa».

Ignis, però, non si diresse verso casa. Guidò per diversi isolati senza avere una meta precisa in mente: si lasciò ispirare dalla radio che aveva acceso come sottofondo e dalla luce fioca dei lampioni che illuminava la città – il ragazzo non s’era mai reso conto davvero di quanto fossero vive le strade nella penombra artificiale della notte: erano piene di persone che camminavano distratte, in gruppo o da sole, e da lontano apparivano disorientate quanto lui e ben più rumorose.

Non fu così sorpreso quando si rese conto che, alla fin fine, una meta l’aveva comunque inconsciamente scelta – non aveva idea di quanto fosse tardi, ma ad un certo punto si accorse di essere poco lontano dal “Moulin Rouge”, la casa di piaceri dove lavorava Prompto. Ignis parcheggiò la macchina senza però scendere, poggiando la testa sul volante. Che cosa stava facendo? Aveva davvero intenzione di entrare semplicemente per chiedere notizie di quel ragazzo? Si sentiva patetico e spossato.

Scese dopo diversi minuti, sebbene non volesse, sebbene avesse deciso che non era una cosa saggia da fare. Mentre camminava, si accorse che la fauna del posto era completamente diversa da quella che aveva riconosco pochi isolati prima: adesso a camminare c’era pochissima gente che si muoveva più o meno svogliatamente sempre nello stesso punto, come in attesa. Erano quelli che, in quell’ambiente, chiamavano lucciole selvatiche – uomini e donne che, per un motivo o l’altro, non potevano permettersi di entrare in qualche casa chiusa e che quindi cercavano clienti per strada, con la speranza di poterli attirare offrendo loro prezzi più vantaggiosi.

Ignis evitò un paio di donne ed un ragazzino, fin troppo piccolo per quel mestiere, e cercò di guadagnare l’ingresso della casa con una certa ansia – non era stupido, sapeva come andavano certe cose ed era consapevole del marcio che a Lestallum come in tutte le altre città si nascondeva dietro i palazzi, la legge e la prosperità di Lucis, eppure quel posto lo metteva a disagio perché lo costringeva a guardare negli occhi la realtà, a sentirne l’odore a tastarne quasi il sapore. Il suo intero corpo provava repulsione e allo stesso tempo si sentiva avvolto dalla lascivia che aleggiava nell’aria.

«Buonasera», lo salutò all’entrata una ragazza che poteva avere più o meno la sua stessa età.

Ignis la fissò per qualche istante, senza poter fare a meno di indugiare sugli abiti succinti che lasciavano intravedere le sue forme e quando tornò al suo volto, lei stava ancora sorridendo, il volto piccolo contornato da lisci capelli scuri.

«È la sua prima volta al Moulin Rouge?» chiese con gentilezza, sporgendosi dal bancone che la sperava dal ragazzo. Ancora una volta Ignis non fu in grado di parlare, ma annuì appena.

«Mi sembra alquanto disorientato», rise la ragazza decidendo di lasciare momentaneamente la sua postazione per fare strada all’ospite «Io sono Corinna. Venga con me, voglio mostrarle il posto in cui si trova».

Ignis si lasciò guidare in quella che doveva essere una specie di sala d’attesa o hall per ospitare dei clienti indecisi: uno strano profumo di fiori riempiva l’aria, ma non era come il ragazzo l’aveva immaginato – credeva che avrebbe trovato stanze in penombra, fumo denso e senso di claustrofobia, mentre ciò che aveva avanti era un ambiente in qualche modo raffinato, con molta luce ed un bell’arredamento.

«La discrezione è la sola regola di questo posto. I nostri clienti badano al proprio piacere e a nient’altro. Capisce che cosa intendo?»

Mentre camminavano lungo la grossa sala, Ignis cercò di non fissare nessun viso per troppo tempo: c’era sicuramente gente rispettabile fra i clienti di quella casa, gente la cui vita pubblica avrebbe potuto essere compromessa se qualcuno lo avesse accusato di darsi a simili piaceri. Era così che funzionavano quei posti, non ne era sorpreso.

«Solitamente, chi è indeciso, chi vuole provare qualcosa di nuovo o semplicemente è qui per la prima volta, può fare la propria scelta attraverso questi album fotografici», continuò la ragazza, prendendo posto con Ignis su un divanetto, davanti al quale un tavolino basso di vetro recava diversi libroni in pelle di vario colore. Lo specializzando pensò che doveva essere come con le cartelle cliniche dei propri pazienti: le si studiava per conoscere bene la persona con cui si doveva avere a che fare. Cacciò in fondo allo stomaco il senso di fastidio e finalmente parlò.

«In realtà, io starei cercando Prompto…»

Corinna parve illuminarsi all’improvviso ed Ignis individuò con precisione la sfumatura d’ambra che colorava i suoi occhi – con quella strana espressione felice, la ragazza pareva ancora più giovane e più bella.

«Quindi ha già una preferenza! Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo subito, non l’avrei fatta aspettare tanto! Questa sera Prompto è libero, lo faccio chiamare!»

Ignis avrebbe voluto spiegare che non si trattava di questo, che non era lì per godere dei servizi della casa, ma solo per assicurarsi che il ragazzo stesse almeno un po’ meglio rispetto a come lo aveva trovato quella mattina, ma Corinna era già sparita dietro una porta dall’altro lato della stanza e il ragazzo restò da solo a fissare il bel mobilio di cui si componeva quel posto. La stanza aveva diverse cristalliere in legno chiaro ed un lampadario scendeva dal soffitto, luminoso e pieno, senza per questo essere pacchiano. Nonostante tutto, non poteva fare a meno di essere ancora sorpreso dalla bellezza del posto.

«Prego, venga con me».

Una ragazza che non era Corinna si palesò davanti ad Ignis: aveva all’incirca lo stesso abbigliamento dell’altra ragazza, sebbene di una tonalità diversa di colore, ma il volto tradiva la sua età più matura mentre i lunghi capelli biondi facevano da forte contrasto col taglio corto di Corinna.

Senza commentare, Ignis la seguì oltre la porta da cui la prima ragazza era sparita e si ritrovò di fronte ad una rampa di scale che portava ai piani superiori della struttura, dove ovviamente c’erano le stanze.

«Corinna si scusa, ma la sua mansione per la sera è all’ingresso, per accogliere i clienti. La prega di salutarla, però, prima di andare via», disse la ragazza – qualcosa nel tono della sua voce metteva a disagio Ignis: le sue parole non avevano nulla della cordialità di Corinna o della gentilezza con cui lo aveva trattato e parevano, piuttosto, far parte di un qualche copione che lei recitava in maniera ripetitiva e stanca.

«Prompto la aspetta nella stanza cinque, mi ha pregato di dirle di cominciare ad entrare e che sarà pronto subito».

Sebbene il disagio fosse ormai palpabile, Ignis s’accorse che la ragazza non lo avrebbe lasciato finché non fosse entrato nella stanza, quindi si rassegnò a non chiarire il malinteso ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Dopotutto, anche quello era un modo per vedere Prompto, probabilmente il più facile che aveva in un luogo del genere e semplicemente avrebbe chiarito con lui la situazione, prima di andare via.

La stanza che gli si presentò davanti era, secondo lo stesso gusto della hall del piano terra, finemente arredata e forse solo leggermente più spoglia: un grosso letto matrimoniale occupava la maggior parte dello spazio sul muro di sinistra, affiancato da un comodino; di fronte un piccolo mobile sempre di legno completava il mobilio, mentre nell’aria aleggiava un odore più leggero ma della stessa fragranza di fiori che aveva sentito quando era entrato.

La prima cosa che fece Ignis fu aprire le finestre per prendere una boccata d’aria. Guardando la strada quasi deserta da lì, il ragazzo si trovò a pensare che se qualche ora prima qualcuno gli avesse detto che quella notte si sarebbe trovato in una delle stanze del Moulin Rouge, probabilmente lo avrebbe guardato con l’aria più scettica di cui era capace e gli avrebbe detto di non infastidirlo con simili assurdità. Eppure, ora poteva godere del panorama che l’altezza offriva e dell’aria fresca dell’ora tarda.

«Buonasera».

La voce di Prompto lo riscosse dai propri pensieri e Ignis si voltò di scatto, non avendolo sentito entrare. Per qualche istante vide qualcosa passare negli occhi del giovane ragazzo, un misto di emozioni che non riconobbe perché troppo veloce e che alla fine si assestò sulla sorpresa e sul divertimento.

«Alla fine ha davvero accettato il mio invito!» Prompto somigliava a Corinna nel suo puerile entusiasmo ed Ignis cominciò a chiedersi se quell’allegria improvvisa non fosse un modo per nascondere altro «Davvero non ci speravo».

«In realtà, volevo soltanto sapere come ti sentivi, visto che sei voluto andare via così presto». Per riflesso incondizionato, Ignis si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso, facendoli aderire quanto più possibile al viso.

Prompto inclinò la testa di lato, nascondendo le braccia dietro la schiena e ondeggiando – sembrava un bambino agli occhi dello specializzando, sebbene dovesse aere solo qualche anno in meno a lui, e di nuovo la sensazione che fosse troppo giovane per una simile occupazione gli chiuse lo stomaco.

«Capisco!» asserì il ragazzo, facendosi avanti «È il tipo di dottore che viene a sincerarsi di persona della salute dei propri pazienti. Davvero…  _premuroso_ …».

C’era una malizia tale nelle sue parole che fece arrossire Ignis, sebbene non fosse alla sua prima esperienza. Deglutì, mentre Prompto era sempre più vicino ed il suo profumo, forte e pungente in contrasto con l’aroma vago della stanza, parve entrargli dentro quasi fosse un afrodisiaco. Non sarebbe mai andato a letto con lui, aveva una moralità che gli impediva di fare una cosa del genere, eppure mentre il ragazzo gli poggiava le mani sui fianchi e lo conduceva verso il letto Ignis lo lasciò fare senza riuscire a dire niente.

Si trasse indietro solo quando Prompto provò a baciarlo, scostando la testa di lato e facendo sì che le labbra del ragazzo finissero sul suo collo, sfiorandolo appena e facendogli il solletico.

«Dico sul serio, sono solo interessato alla tua salute…» mormorò a voce bassa, quasi non gli fosse possibile parlare.

Prompto rise appena, mentre con le labbra risaliva la curva del suo collo.

«Non hai alcun bisogno di giustificarti qui,  _Ignis_ », sussurrò, lento, sensuale, facendo correre un brivido lungo la schiena dello specializzando «Posso essere tutto quello che vuoi e fare tutto quello che vuoi. Scegli come condurre il gioco o dammi le regole per condurlo da me».

Il ragazzo si staccò da Ignis, lasciando che questi si sedesse sul letto e guardandolo dall’alto dei pochi centimetri che li separavano in quella posizione, per poi cominciare a spogliarsi: aveva addosso una camicia ed un panciotto chiaro che sbottonò con lentezza senza staccare gli occhi dal suo cliente, dall’amante di quella sera. Quando si fu liberato anche della camicia, il petto nudo e glabro colpì Ignis: quando lo aveva esaminato, era stato il suo occhio analitico di dottore ad osservarlo con perizia, mentre adesso che poteva semplicemente guardarlo ne riconosceva la bellezza, nonostante i lividi e il fatto che fosse magro abbastanza perché le ossa sporgessero sotto la pelle.

Fu in quel preciso istante, mentre Prompto stava calando nuovamente su di lui e Ignis pensava ad un modo che non fosse troppo brusco per fermarlo e ribadire che, davvero, non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare la notte con lui, che lo vide. Inizialmente fu un dettaglio sfocato sul corpo chiaro del ragazzo, ma col passare degli istanti divenne sempre più chiaro e così denso di significato che Ignis sentì girare la testa e mancare l’aria. Senza permettere al ragazzo di stendersi completamente su di lui, gli prese con una certa forza il polso sinistro, tirandolo su mentre anche lui si alzava. Vide un lampo di spavento negli occhi di Promtpo, che sparì quasi subito, mentre la sua presa restava salda.

«Allora la tua gentilezza è solo un’illusione», lo sentì dire, ma la sua voce era un suono lontano e il significato della frase quasi gli sfuggì: tutto ciò che contava era il piccolo tatuaggio che aveva nell’interno del braccio, poco prima dell’ascella, una X seguita da una V. Terribilmente familiari.

Gli occhi di Ignis passarono ripetutamente dal tatuaggio al volto di Prompto di nuovo al tatuaggio, in un corto circuito che non aveva soluzione. Da parte sua, il ragazzo non capiva che cosa fosse successo e la presa forte sul suo polso cominciava ad innervosirlo.

«Mi stai facendo male», sussurrò istintivamente, sebbene sapesse che non bisognava dire una cosa del genere se non era davvero davvero in pericolo – non era qualcosa che piaceva sentire ai clienti di solito, a meno che non gli fosse espressamente chiesto di giocare quel ruolo.

Ignis deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte prima di lasciarlo finalmente andare. La testa continuava a girargli ed un senso di vomito s’era impadronito del suo stomaco: adesso il profumo di Prompto mischiato a quello della stanza gli dava la nausea e tutto ciò che voleva era uscire a prendere aria.

«Vado via», disse balbettando.

«Aspetta! Se ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ti prego dimmelo – non c’è alcun bisogno di…»

Il tono supplichevole nelle parole di Prompto rischiò di far gridare Ignis dalla rabbia. Il ragazzo mantenne la calma con una forza che non sapeva di avere e scosse la testa, cercando di tenersi ancora un momento lucido, di non pensare, di non pensar _ci_.

«Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato – pagherò per tutta la sera e dirò di essere stato bene. Ma devo andarmene». Ora erano le sue stesse parole a farlo stare malissimo.

Ignis corse fuori dalla stanza, giù dalle scale e lungo la hall senza più voltarsi indietro. Arrivò al bancone iniziale, dove riconobbe Corinna che lo accolse con il suo solito sorriso – ora anche quello gli pareva falso, pronto a infrangersi come cristallo al primo contatto.

«Ti prego, dimmi quanto devo per la serata con Prompto», disse con urgenza, mentre vedeva l’espressione sul viso della ragazza cambiare radicalmente. Tuttavia lei non gli fece domande: doveva essere stata istruita in quel modo.

«Mi raccomando, dica che sono stato bene, che Prompto… ha fatto tutto come doveva», aggiunse, dopo aver pagato, ed uscì di corsa, ignorando la gente che ancora era per strada e raggiungendo la propria macchina. Gli pareva fosse passato un secolo da quando l’aveva lasciata.

Soltanto quando si fu allontanato di diversi isolati dal Moulin Rouge, Ignis si permise nuovamente di respirare a pieni polmoni. Una volta salito in macchina, tirò su i finestrini della vettura, chiudendosi dentro, e prese a gridare con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso e una mano serrata intorno al braccio sinistro, nello stesso punto in cui aveva visto il tatuaggio di Prompto.

 

***

 

Prompto era abituato a fare visite a domicilio: era ormai da almeno un paio di anni che gli avevano permesso di uscire dalla casa quando i clienti più facoltosi chiedevano un incontro nella propria abitazione piuttosto che al Moulin e, a voler essere sinceri, al ragazzo non dispiaceva. Alcuni dei suoi colleghi avevano paura: sostenevano che andare a casa di un cliente fosse più pericoloso, che fra mura che conoscevano  gli uomini, soprattutto, si sentivano più liberi di fare tutto ciò che volevano, il che includeva far loro del male. Prompto non era d’accordo – lui i clienti più pericolosi li aveva incontrati al Moulin, compreso quello che appena qualche giorno prima gli aveva lasciato dei segni ancora ben visibili sull’addome e la sensazione di dover sparire, di non essere degno neanche di vedere la luce.

Uscire fuori, percorrere qualche strada che non fosse quella del solito isolato e vedere la vitalità sana della città erano cose che sapevano mettere Prompto di buonumore, quindi quando quella mattina gli era stato detto di aver ricevuto una richiesta a domicilio per il pomeriggio, era stato ben lieto di lasciare la sua stanza e cambiare aria. Lo infastidiva ammetterlo anche solo a se stesso, ma era ancora scosso dalla notte precedente: la sensazione di pericolo che aveva avvertito quando il suo ultimo cliente –  _Ignis, Ignis Scientia_ , gli ricordò la mente – lo aveva afferrato per il polso guardandolo con orrore era qualcosa che non riusciva ancora a scrollarsi di dosso, sebbene avesse visto e gli fosse stato fatto di peggio. Qualcosa in quel volto lo aveva terrorizzato ed era stato tutto talmente veloce che Prompto s’era ritrovato in un attimo da solo e spaesato.

Quando quella mattina lo aveva raccontato, Delia aveva detto che era colpa dell’assenza di Ardyn. Prompto l’aveva guardata male ed aveva continuano a mangiucchiare la fetta di pane che era riuscito a prendere per colazione – la donna si sbagliava: la momentanea assenza di Izunia non aveva nulla a che fare con la sensazione di insicurezza che aveva provato, sebbene fosse certo che quando il loro capo era in città le cose fossero più sicure. Ardyn era un uomo particolare – violento e crudele quando voleva esserlo, ma allo stesso tempo dolce e premuroso con ciò che gli apparteneva. Se avesse scoperto del cliente che aveva picchiato Prompto e del fatto che era finito al pronto soccorso, forse Lestallum avrebbe avuto un ricoverato in più in terapia intensiva.

Il ragazzo sospirò, sgranchendosi le braccia e continuando a passeggiare: era uscito con tutto l’anticipo che aveva potuto permettersi così di poter godere del sole di quel pomeriggio caldo – se avesse avuto una macchina fotografica, probabilmente non avrebbe fatto altro che immortalare il colore del cielo in quelle ore o i riverberi stanchi che il sole lasciava sulle case e per le strade.

Superò distrattamente una delle piazzette della città e cercò di orientarsi, guardandosi intorno come uno scolaretto in gita, le mani dietro la schiena e i piedi che non sapevano trovare requie. Quando finalmente riconobbe il nome della strada che corrispondeva all’indizio lasciatogli, vi si incamminò con una certa celerità, sospirando quando infine raggiunse il civico giusto. Era davanti ad una bella casa, di quelle che la modernità non aveva ancora intaccato e parevano trattenere ancora un alone di passato tra le tegole e gli infissi in legno – probabilmente, chi vi abitava doveva essere al di sopra della semplice borghesia, il che spiegava anche perché potesse permettersi un servizio simile.

Prompto cercò di calmare la sua curiosità e di entrare nella parte – insegnargli come condurre quel gioco, come essere provocante e remissivo, desiderato, era stato difficile: i primi tempi Prompto avrebbe semplicemente voluto che i clienti lo lasciassero in pace, che facessero quello che volevano di lui e andassero via, senza considerarlo, senza dargli peso. Delia lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala e gli aveva insegnato a separare se stesso da ciò che era quando stava con un cliente, a trasformarsi per sopravvivere. Ora Prompto riusciva quasi sempre a gestire la situazione che aveva davanti – dopotutto, aveva fatto esperienza negli anni che aveva trascorso al Moulin Rouge e adesso era abbastanza grande da sapersela cavare.

Bussò al campanello sistemandosi i capelli con le dita e sperando che la passeggiata non gli avesse arrossato il viso. Si preparò ad uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi d’accoglienza quando sentì i passi avvicinarsi alla porta ed fu sul punto di salutare con gentilezza, inclinando la testa di lato, quando riconobbe l’uomo che lo aprì. E si sentì mancare il fiato.

Ignis Scientia era davanti a lui. Prompto fece un passo indietro.

«Non andare via», gli chiese quello, senza muoversi, forse esitando – in realtà, in quel momento, andare via era la sola cosa che veniva in mente di fare a Prompto, sebbene le sue gambe fossero pesanti e l’intero corpo quasi bloccato sul posto da una morsa gelida. «Volevo solo scusarmi per ieri… Ti va di entrare?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò mentre gli voltava le spalle e faceva qualche passo dentro casa. Restò ancora qualche secondo a fissare la sua figura, poi si decise ad entrare: dopotutto, ricordò, non aveva molta scelta – era un cliente, non poteva di certo tornare al Moulin senza essere stato pagato semplicemente perché s’era rifiutato di entrare in casa.

Ignis gli fece strada fino al soggiorno e si sedette su una delle due poltrone, facendo segno a Prompto di accomodarsi dove voleva. Il ragazzo cercò di non sembrare troppo sorpreso mentre prendeva posto sul divano, di fronte a lui: si aspettava che sarebbero andati direttamente nella stanza da letto, dal momento che quel tizio non gli pareva il tipo di persona che aveva idee strane riguardo al sesso; eppure, mentre lo osservava torturarsi le mani, Prompto cominciò a pensare che il sesso non c’entrasse davvero molto. Voleva parlargli.

«Ieri sera… Devo averti spaventato e mi spiace tantissimo, perché non volevo». Ignis non lo guardava negli occhi e Prompto non aveva altra possibilità se non quella di ascoltarlo. «Ero davvero solo venuto per sapere come stavi, non mi aspettavo di…»

Il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere uno scoppio di risata, che però bloccò all’instante.

«Scusami», disse, sporgendosi in avanti e cercando di guadagnare un po’ di controllo su una situazione che davvero con capiva «Ma devi essere davvero molto ingenuo per entrare nella stanza di una casa di piaceri e non aspettarti che la persona da te richiesta provi a soddisfare le tue voglie», disse col più calmo dei toni.

Ignis tirò su la testa e stette ad osservarlo senza dire niente – Prompto non poteva sapere che, nella sua mente, lo specializzando stava cercando di far coincidere il ricordo di un bambino di quattro anni un po’ spaventato, con quello del ragazzo provocante ed adulto che aveva davanti, fallendo miseramente. E che più falliva più stava male, senza avere alcuna possibilità di scacciare il groppo che aveva alla gola e il senso di colpa. Voleva parlargli, voleva dirgli così tante cose, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare.

«Io… c’è un motivo se ho reagito così. Prompto…»

Ma il motivo restava incastrato fra le labbra sottili di Ignis e Prompto poteva vedere con chiarezza lo sforzo che stava facendo l’altro per restare calmo e spiegare tutto tenendo a bada le emozioni. Poi, d’un tratto, lo specializzando si alzò in piedi e prese a sbottonarsi la camicia con una certa urgenza – per la seconda volta, una strana sensazione di delusione avvolse per qualche istante il petto di Prompto, come quando, la sera prima, aveva riconosciuto nel suo cliente il giovane dottore che lo aveva curato al pronto soccorso. Era stupido, si disse, stupido ed insensato pensare che, per una volta, avrebbe potuto stabilire con qualcuno un rapporto che andasse al di là del proprio lavoro, eppure c’era qualcosa in Ignis che lo attirava, che lo risvegliava dal torpore degli anni passati al Moulin Rouge.

_Ci avrà semplicemente ripensato_ , si disse, mentre si alzava a sua volta, guardandolo mentre questi si sfilava con cura la camicia e la poggiava dietro di sé.  _E tu devi stare al gioco_.

Ma quando Ignis si avvicinò a lui e Prompto lo osservò cercando di capire se avesse intenzione di baciarlo come i novellini o prenderlo con forza, semplicemente lo specializzando allargò il braccio sinistro, mostrando nell’interno, quasi sotto l’ascella, un piccolo tatuaggio che Prompto conosceva bene: una X seguita da una V. Gli mancò il fiato.

_«Perché non possiamo semplicemente scrivere il numero quindici?» chiede un po’ imbronciato Nux – ha solo quattro anni, ma non gli piace non capire. «La nostra stanza ha il quindici scritto con i numeri, non così», si lamenta._

_Puròs lo guarda sorpreso, mentre accanto a lui Xìfos armeggia con l’ago reso incandescente dalla fiammella dell’accendino con cui l’hanno sterilizzato._

_«Perché se usiamo i numeri antichi saremo in grado di riconoscerci a vicenda guardando questi tatuaggi, anche se ci separeranno, anche quando saremo grandi», spiega per l’ennesima volta, eppure Nux non pare convinto, fissa la X già tracciata sul braccio di Puròs e la V che ora il più grande sta disegnando punto dopo punto e non sembra soddisfatto di ciò che vede._

_«Fa male?» chiede invece Prom, con vocina sottile – lui ha paura degli aghi. In realtà, ha paura di molte cose, come il buio o il mostro sotto il suo letto; forse ora che l’orfanotrofio in cui vivevano è stato divorato dalle fiamme ha paura anche di quelle. Ma non lo dice, perché vuole essere grande e forte come Nux e come gli altri. Perché, in fondo, ha paura anche di essere lasciato indietro._

_«Pizzica un po’», ammette Puròs, sorridendogli con gentilezza «Ma non è nulla e dura pochissimo. Guarda: Xìfos ha praticamente già finito con me!»_

_«Dobbiamo fare in fretta», incalza questi, mentre fa segno al secondo che può alzarsi e con la mano dice proprio a Prom di farsi avanti «Non devono scoprirci prima che tutti e quattro i tatuaggi siano finiti». Parla come se fosse nel bel mezzo di una cospirazione o di un piano di battaglia per rubare il grande tesoro dei pirati: per Xìfos ogni cosa è un’avventura ed è sempre divertente seguirlo quando giocano. Questo però è un diverso dal solito gioco: è più triste._

_Prom tira su col naso e si siede, non prima di essersi fatto promettere da Xìfos che farà piano e cercherà di non fargli troppo male. Nux si avvicina e gli prende la mano._

Prompto fissava il tatuaggio di Ignis senza capire: la mente si rifiutava di realizzare ciò che l’istinto aveva già riconosciuto, perché poi non avrebbe saputo che cosa fare con una simile informazione. Alzò lo sguardo sul volto di Ignis e scoprire i suoi occhi lucidi non servì se non a farlo agitare ancora di più – no, no, no, non poteva essere vero, non poteva essere come quello sconosciuto voleva fargli credere.

«È una cosa così meschina da fare, quasi malata», sussurrò arrabbiato «Perché hai copiato il mio tatuaggio? Non hai idea di cosa significhi per me e-».

«Certo che lo so,  _Prom_ », lo interruppe Ignis e per la prima volta la sua voce era sottile e tremava, incerta «Perché per me significa lo stesso».

Prompto lo fissò senza più riuscire a respirare: non voleva ancora crederci perché farlo, lasciarsi andare ad una speranza tanto dolce, sarebbe equivalso ad esporsi alla più rovinosa delle cadute se poi fosse stata delusa. Ma la sua mente s'era messa ormai in azione ed ora, come aveva fatto poco prima quella di Ignis, cercava su quel viso i dettagli di un passato quasi cancellato, che mai Prompto avrebbe pensato di dover richiamare alla memoria. E li trovò. E lo riconobbe. Prompto non vedeva quel tatuaggio da che aveva cinque anni, da che Puròs era stato adottato ed era completamente sparito, pur avendogli promesso invece che gli avrebbe scritto ogni giorno, che almeno loro due non si sarebbero persi. Lui aveva aspettato ed aveva pianto e lo aveva odiato – poi, semplicemente, era diventato grande.

«Lo avevi promesso», balbettò, le prime lacrime le gli sporcavano la voce «Avevi promesso di scrivermi con così tante parole, Puròs».

Prompto si gettò tra le braccia di Ignis con uno slancio tale che quasi fece cadere lo specializzando e prese a colpirlo con deboli pugni sul petto, mentre le lacrime bagnavano la pelle di Ignis e il calore di quel corpo che aveva amato con tanta innocenza da piccolo ora gli chiudeva lo stomaco per il dolore.

«Ti ho odiato così tanto quando mi hai lasciato da solo», mormorò ancora il più piccolo e lentamente i colpi persero la propria forza, finché le braccia non strinsero Ignis in un abbraccio. Lo specializzando lo tirò definitivamente a sé come se non volesse mai più lasciarlo andare, come se quel contatto riparasse a tutti gli anni in cui erano stati lontani, a tutto il dolore che avevano affrontato da soli.

«Hai ragione. Mi dispiace tanto, Prom, mi dispiace tantissimo», si scusò, piangendo con lui.

Quando si furono calmati, non riuscirono a lasciarsi andare e si stesero sul divano l’uno accanto all’altro – Prompto aggrappato al suo petto ed Ignis con una mano fra i suoi capelli: non era imbarazzante quell’intimità perché erano tornati ad essere bambini, all’età in cui s’erano dovuti separare.

Parlarono delle loro vite, come se potessero essere riassunte in un solo pomeriggio. Prompto raccontò di essere diventato grande nel nuovo orfanotrofio in cui avevano portato lui ed Ignis dopo l’incendio e che quando, verso i quattordici anni, aveva capito che nessuno sarebbe venuto per lui e che ormai non era più un bambino, semplicemente era andato via. Se n’era pentito molte volte, soprattutto nei primi tempi, quando la fame era stata tanta e non aveva avuto un posto in cui stare; poi, Delia, una delle ragazze di Ardyn, lo aveva trovato e lo aveva portato al Moulin – da quel momento, la sua vita aveva avuto qualche certezza in più, sebbene fosse stata difficile, sebbene Prompto avesse dovuto imparare ad essere adulto da subito.

«Non avrei mai voluto che tu… che tu avessi questa vita, Prom», disse alla fine Ignis, stringendolo un po’ di più «E so di non poter fare nulla per quegli anni, ma ti prometto-».

Promtpo lo zittì con un sussurro e gli chiese di parlare di sé. Ignis si vergognò quasi a raccontare di come i coniugi Scientia lo avessero accolto nella loro casa, gli avessero impartito una ferrea educazione e fatto di lui un ragazzo responsabile e giudizio, avviato alla carriera medica con tutti gli elogi del caso. Quando erano morti, lui aveva continuato a vivere da solo nella casa che loro gli avevano offerto e aveva cominciato il tirocinio, seguendo la strada che loro gli avevano tracciato sin da piccolo. Con il senso di colpa che gli opprimeva il petto, aveva confessato di non essere stato forte abbastanza, da piccolo, per opporsi al loro divieto di scrivere a Prompto e che solo col tempo aveva capito che i suoi genitori volevano tagliare qualunque ponte lo legasse a quel passato perché diventasse un rispettabile cittadino d’alta società. Quando Ignis era stato abbastanza grande da poter fare ricerche per conto suo, Prompto aveva già lasciato l’orfanotrofio e lui non era stato in grado di rintracciarlo.

«Nux e Xìfos? Hai cercato anche loro?» chiese Prompto – sentì chiaramente il corpo di Ignis irrigidirsi contro il suo e si tirò su per vedere meglio la sua espressione. Ignis, invece, si scostò da lui, mettendosi seduto.

«Li ho cercati», disse e di nuovo la voce era solo un sussurro «Ma quando sono stato all’orfanotrofio di Insomnia in cui li avevano mandati dopo l’incendio, i vecchi registri li riportavano come dispersi. Mi hanno detto che c’è stato un incidente durante il loro trasferimento: la macchina su cui viaggiavano è stata trovata in fiamme».

Prompto non riuscì a trattenere un lamento strozzato, mentre il dolore lo avvolgeva e per la prima volta si accorgeva di aver davvero perso due dei suoi fratello. Si strinse nuovamente contro il petto di Ignis, piangendo ancora qualche silenziosa lacrima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Il Principe e lo Scudo

**Parte Prima: una coincidenza.**

**CAPITOLO II: Il Principe e lo Scudo.**

 

_L’odore del fumo è pregnante, sembra quasi che abbia un peso tutto suo e si appiccichi addosso, come una coperta di lana troppo pesante. È così che se ne accorge, è così che si sveglia: la stanza è al buio, ma può sentire la soffocante presenza del fumo già dentro i polmoni togliergli il fiato._

_«Muoviti, Nux, svelto, dobbiamo uscire da qui!», sente dire. Conosce quella voce o almeno crede di conoscerla, ma non si muove._

_«Nux, avanti!»_

_Non reagisce a quel nome semplicemente perché non è così che si chiama. Non è quello il suo nome. Giusto?_

_Ma resta il fumo, resta la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare e il bisogno urgente di scappare, quindi qualunque sia il suo nome si alza e segue la voce del bambino davanti a lui che lo guida lungo un corridoio e poi giù per delle scale. Sente caldo, c’è caldo intorno a lui e vede le fiamme per la prima volta quando ormai l’uscita è vicina. ma ha paura e si ferma._

_Inchiodato al suolo, inchiodato alla vista dello spettacolo delle fiamme che quasi lo avvolgono, salendo lungo le pareti fino al soffitto, non riesce a fare un solo passo e sente all’improvviso ancora quella voce, la voce che lo ha chiamato, farsi più forte, gridare in modo disperato._

_Vorrebbe andare avanti, vorrebbe davvero uscire, perché ora respirare fa quasi male, punge e brucia come quando si grida troppo forte, ma le fiamme sembrano giocare sul soffitto e lui resta a guardarle quasi ammaliato mentre si propagano simili ad onde, accavallandosi come l’acqua sulla spiaggia, terribilmente belle e mortali._

_Poi qualcosa lo afferra all’altezza della pancia e si sente trascinare fuori di peso. Prova a guardare, per capire di chi si tratti e dove lo stia portando, ma tutto quello che ottiene è un violento giramento di testa, uno strano senso di nausea e ancora quel fumo che massiccio gli si posa addosso, sul cuore e sulla coscienza._

Noctis si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e col cuore in gola, trattenendo a stento un grido. Ci mise qualche istante a realizzare che non c’era odore di fumo, che niente stava andando a fuoco e che era nel suo letto, nella sua stanza e al sicuro. Si mise a sedere con una certa difficoltà, tirando a sé le coperte quasi potessero offrirgli protezione dagli incubi e cercò di calmare il battito accelerato del cuore.

_Va tutto bene_ , si disse _, è tutto a posto, è stato solo un incubo, non è mai successo_.

Era qualcosa di ricorrente, un sogno a cui non riusciva a dare una spiegazione precisa ma che tornava molto spesso a tormentarlo; ciò che innervosiva di più Noctis era non sapere perché quello scenario lo sconvolgesse tanto: certo, una casa in fiamme non era la più piacevole delle situazioni in cui trovarsi, eppure l'ansia, la paura e il dolore che poteva ancora sentire addosso gli parevano reazioni esagerate e lo rendevano di pessimo umore.

Il ragazzo si lasciò scappare un verso sconfortato e si rimise a letto, sentendosi più stanco di quando era andato a dormire e raggruppandosi su se stesso, tremando appena: la sgradevole sensazione di sconforto che gli restava addosso era qualcosa a cui non era ancora abituato. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi che il fastidioso suono di un carillon, che usava come sveglia, lo riscosse. Stavolta il mormorio che uscì dalle sue labbra fu di puro dolore e Noctis nascose la testa sotto il cuscino per ripararsi da quella violenza, sebbene sapesse che, presto o tardi, qualcuno sarebbe entrato in stanza a controllare se si fosse alzato. L’ultima volta lo avevano lasciato fare a Gladio e non era stato affatto divertente essere trascinato per un piede fuori dal letto – ancora rabbrividiva al pensiero.

Gladiolus, dopotutto, non era di certo tipo da farsi fermare dal suo titolo di principe quando si trattava di alzarsi in orario o allenarsi, e davvero Noctis avrebbe voluto che si desse una calmata di tanto in tanto.

I colpi che sentì alla porta segnarono la fine di ogni speranza di riposo. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque il tocco gentile del suo Scudo.

«Ben svegliato,  _principessa_ », lo salutò Gladio, quando finalmente Noctis uscì dalla sua stanza, ancora assonnato e vestito per puro miracolo «Pronto per l’allenamento?»

Il principe di Lucis mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di prendere a seguire il ragazzo lungo il corridoio e poi in ascensore; sbadigliò sbadatamente e si fermò in cucina per prendere qualche toast prima di dirigersi in palestra: c’era stato un tempo in cui la colazione era un pasto sacro e andava fatto a tavola, con suo padre e tutto il cerimoniale, ma erano anni ormai che nella Cittadella s’era perso quel lusso, soprattutto perché Regis si alzava sempre più presto ed aveva sempre meno tempo da dedicare a suo figlio.

Quella mattina la palestra al piano terra era completamente vuota – spesso capitava di trovarvi alcuni uomini dei Crownsguard che approfittano del tempo libero per tenersi in allenamento, ma stavolta sarebbero stati solo loro due e Noctis ne fu confortato: allenarsi da soli lo rilassava, perché poteva essere se stesso, perché non era distratto dalla presenza e dagli sguardi altrui.

Gladio scelse due spade da una delle teche della grande stanza e le soppesò - erano spuntate, ma la grandezza, il peso, il modo in cui andavano maneggiate erano quelli di qualunque arma avrebbero portato con sé o evocato attraverso la magia del Re, quindi potevano andare bene per l’allenamento. Ne lanciò una a Noctis senza farsi troppi problemi e il principe l’afferrò al volo senza essere colto di sorpresa.

«Vediamo quanto sei migliorato», lo sfidò Gladiolus e Noctis, cercando di coglierlo di sorpresa, gli si lanciò contro mentre quello stava ancora parlando.

Lo Scudo, ad ogni modo, era un guerriero davvero difficile da cogliere alla sprovvista e parò il colpo del principe come se lo avesse visto arrivare, affidandosi alla propria forza e ai propri riflessi, respingendo l’attacco e facendo allontanare Noctis di diversi metri solo col proprio contraccolpo. Ora, con la spada appoggiata sulle spalle ed un sorriso strafottente, Gladio lo guardava dall’alto e sorrideva.

«Non male,  _principessa_ », disse con divertimento. Poi fu il suo turno di attaccare e scaricò addosso a Noctis una serie di colpi con tutta la forza che aveva e ai quali il principe resistette con una certa difficoltà. Ormai erano anni che si allenavano insieme, praticamente da quando Noct era riuscito a tenere in mano la sua prima spada, all’età di dodici anni, e Gladio doveva ammettere che dopo un inizio alquanto burrascoso, l’erede dei Lucis Caelum era migliorato molto.

«Sei distratto», gli fece notare, mentre Noctis parava a stento uno dei ultimi colpi, indietreggiando a corto di fiato.

«Ho sonno», rispose quello in maniera laconica, cercando di restituire il colpo, ma finendo sbalzato dall’altro lato della stanza.

«Ti sei  _letteralmente_  svegliato meno di mezz’ora fa!» si lamentò Gladio in modo drammatico, ma vide qualcosa cambiare sul volto di Noctis: il principe divenne serio e lo Scudo capì che doveva essere successo di nuovo, che Noct aveva avuto di nuovo lo stesso incubo. Senza perdere la sua compostezza, si preparò a rispondere nuovamente alle domande che, lo sapeva, sarebbero arrivate.

«Questa volta quel bambino era praticamente accanto a me: continuava a chiamarmi Nux e a dirmi di muovermi, di scappare. Avevo l’impressione che il fumo mi avrebbe soffocato e non riuscivo a fare niente...».

Noctis smise di attaccare, perso di nuovo nei pochi frammenti che ricordava di quell’incubo. Il fumo, il caldo, la voce del bambino, il dolore. Era tutto confuso e mischiato: gli dava la nausea, destabilizzandolo più di quanto avrebbe voluto concedergli.

«È solo-».

«Un brutto sogno, lo so», lo precedette il principe, seccato: non era la prima volta che Gladio gli diceva quelle parole. «Sono stufo di sentimelo ripetere! Vorrei solo capire perché continua a tormentarmi e come farlo smettere».

Lo Scudo sospirò: si rese conto che stavolta ci avrebbe messo un po’ di più a convincere Noctis, quindi calò la propria spada e gli si avvicinò con cautela - aveva imparato ad essere ineccepibile nel muoversi intorno a quell’argomento, sia con le parole sia con il linguaggio del corpo e le espressioni del viso.

«Eravamo piccoli, Noct», disse con calma, con un tono che faceva venire i brividi al principe perché era dannatamente serio per essere quello di Gladio «Eravamo piccoli, stavamo tornando da un viaggio di qualche giorno e quell’incendio… ti ha semplicemente sconvolto. Era un palazzo, c’erano… c’erano persone di tutte le età e anche alcuni bambini. Ricordo le grida, ricordo che le due macchine della scorta e la nostra si fermarono per aiutare e nella confusione scendesti anche tu. Ti persi di vista solo per un attimo e quello dopo non eri più con me. Ti cercammo ovunque e quando ti trovammo eri con quel bambino, quello del tuo sogno. Nux era il suo fratellino...».

Noctis annuiva alle parole di Gladiolus e poteva vedere i pochissimi ricordi che aveva di quell’episodio scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi, quasi uguali al suo incubo. Sapeva che cosa era successo, sapeva che era solo il trauma per aver visto qualcosa di orribile, eppure proprio non riusciva a farsi scivolare addosso tutte le emozioni che sentiva.

Gladiolus lo fissava cercando di capire a cosa stesse pensando, se le sue parole fossero riuscite in qualche modo a calmarlo.

«Credo di sentirmi in colpa», aggiunse il principe «Per non aver fatto niente».

Era la prima volta che il ragazzo ammetteva una cosa del genere e Gladio avvertì chiaramente una morsa stringergli lo stomaco - Noctis poteva sembrare una persona sempre sulle sue e distaccata da tutto, ma lui lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che era semplicemente il suo modo di fare, che andando oltre la prima impressione, era possibile vedere quanto prendesse a cuore qualunque situazione difficile gli si presentasse davanti, anche se si trattava di qualcosa che non dipendeva da lui.

«Avevi sei anni!» esclamò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla «Non ho potuto fare niente neanche io! Eravamo bambini!»

Noctis lo guardò, senza essere certo che quella fosse una giustificazione sufficiente - la voce del bambino che chiamava il fratello era qualcosa di straziante nei suoi sogni, disperata. Sospirò, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione di orrore e dolore che ancora sentiva e riprese in mano la spada.

«Di’ la verità», lo incalzò Gladio, riprendendo la spada e mettendosi in posizione d’attacco «Avevi solo bisogno di riprendere fiato!»

Il principe gli rivolse un sorrisetto di sfida prima di prepararsi a parere un nuovo colpo.

 

Probabilmente, la parte più noiosa del lavoro di Gladiolus era presenziare alle riunioni politiche che si tenevano alla Cittadella. Da quando Noctis aveva compiuto diciotto anni, il Re aveva deciso che era arrivato per lui il momento di partecipare alle discussioni riguardanti il regno e Gladio, che era il suo Scudo ed aveva giurato di proteggerlo ad ogni costo, non poteva non essere presente.

Ora se ne stava, schiena dritta e gambe strette, appoggiato ad una delle pareti della stanza, direttamente alle spalle di Noctis ed osservava come le diverse personalità presenti prendessero a turno la parola per riferire della situazione nelle varie regioni del regno. Anche solo a giudicare dai volti seri che avevano, Gladio poteva dire che la situazione era in qualche modo tesa, sebbene i problemi esposti non fossero all’apparenza tanto gravi.

A parte i delegati di Leide, Duscae e Cleigne, erano presenti anche Cor Leonis e due dei suoi Crownguard, un manipolo di Kingsglaive e ovviamente Clarus Argentum, Scudo del Re e padre adottivo di Gladio. Il giovane indugiò sulla figura composta del padre per qualche istante e sospirò, ricordando la conversazione che aveva avuto quella mattina con Noctis: a riunione finita, avrebbe dovuto informare suo padre ed il re del nuovo incubo del principe e la cosa, come sempre, non gli piaceva.

A Gladio non era mai piaciuto il ruolo che aveva assunto da quando era stato adottato. O meglio, non gli era mai piaciuta la posizione in cui era stato messo da quando lui e Noctis erano arrivati ad Insomnia. Perché lui ricordava precisamente il momento in aveva visto la Cittadella per la prima volta, il momento in cui la sua vita era cambiata per sempre.

 

_Intorno c’è solo buio e Xìfos è davvero stanco degli incendi. Questo è il secondo che vede a distanza di pochi giorni e sebbene non sia come il primo, sebbene stavolta ad aver preso fuoco sia solo una macchina, lui è davvero seccato. Ha sette anni, non sa neanche che cosa voglia dire essere seccato, ma prova quella sensazione sulla pelle, nella morsa con cui stringe fin troppo la mano di Nux, nella rabbia che gli fa serrare forte la mascella._

_«Va tutto bene, piccoli, ora venite con noi»._

_L’uomo che gli parla a Xìfos non piace: il suo sorriso è finto e ha visto chiaramente che è stato lui, insieme ad alcuni di quelli che dalle divise ha riconosciuto come soldati di Lucis, ha dar fuoco alla macchina su cui lui e Nux stavano viaggiando. Xìfos ha paura e indietreggia, trascinando con sé il più piccolo._

_«Non andiamo da nessuna parte», dice con tutta la sfacciataggine che possiede e vede il sorriso sparire dal volto dell’uomo._

_Sa che le cose non vanno bene, può sentire chiaramente che sono entrambi in pericolo, ma le gambe restano per qualche istante inchiodate al suolo senza dargli possibilità di scappare, mentre l’uomo si avvicina e nel buio i riverberi del fuoco lo rendono ancora più minaccioso._

_«Nux», sussurra, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del più piccolo. Il bambino gli stringe la mano con più forza in risposta, ma non stacca gli occhi da davanti a sé._

_«Salta sulle mie spalle», gli ordina allora Xìfos e Nux lo fa all’istante, così che il più grande possa finalmente mettersi a correre e scappare._

_Xìfos è abituato al peso di Nux: lo porta sulle spalle da che ha memoria ed è facile perché il più piccolo è davvero mingherlino; eppure in quel momento tutto gli sembra pesare troppo, persino Nux, persino il suo stesso corpo. Non è veloce abbastanza, non riesce a correre come vorrebbe e non sa che è la paura a dargli quelle sensazioni, mentre le voci dei soldati alle sue spalle si fanno sempre più alte, sempre più vicine._

_«Perché ci inseguono?», grida Nux e Xìfos lo sente dalla voce che il piccolo vorrebbe piangere. Ad essere sincero, anche lui vorrebbe piangere perché non sa dare una risposta a quella domanda, perché aver perso Puros e Prom è già tanto da sopportare e davvero non c’è bisogno anche di questo. Ma non piange, cerca di correre più veloce e non piange: ora deve occuparsi di Nux, deve portarlo al sicuro, lontano dagli uomini che hanno fermato la macchina dell'orfanotrofio, dandole fuoco, e che ora li inseguono come fosse una caccia._

_Xìfos è così concentrato a capire quanto vantaggio abbia rispetto agli inseguitori, che si rende conto appena in tempo che la piccola radura in cui ha preso a correre finisce in uno strapiombo di diversi metri; deve aver seguito senza rendersene conto la flebile luce che proveniva da quella direzione dove, senza più gli alberi a bloccarli, i raggi della Luna schiariscono appena la notte. Il bambino grida, fermandosi in tempo e sente la roccia sotto i suoi piedi franare e qualcosa cadere lungo il fianco scosceso. Ma non sono l’altezza o quel pericolo a fargli paura quanto piuttosto la consapevolezza di essere in trappola. Voltandosi, intravede nel buio le figure dei soldati che lo accerchiano._

_«Xìfos...», mormora Nux, aggrappandosi meglio alle sue spalle e il più grande vorrebbe davvero avere una soluzione, ma non sa che cosa fare._

_Pensa di buttarsi: per qualche istante, l’idea è fortissima - magari potrebbe scivolare giù, come fosse uno scivolo, solo molto ripido. Prenderebbe Nux in braccio e riuscirebbe a liberarsi dei soldati: loro mica sono così intelligenti da fare lo stesso?_

_«Fermati»._

_Xìfos guarda davanti a sé, da dove gli sembra sia provenuta la voce - non è della stessa persona di prima, gli è sembrata diversa, meno minacciosa._

_«Aspetta, per favore», continua la stessa voce ed ora Xìfos può intravedere l’uomo che si sta facendo avanti, appena rischiarato dalla luce della Luna: gli sorride ma il suo volto è serio e il bambino non sa se fidarsi. Cosa impedirà a quegli uomini di far loro del male? Li hanno fatti accostare mentre erano in macchina, hanno dato fuoco alla vettura e volevano portarli via!_

_«Io sono Cor», dice il soldato, continuando ad avvicinarsi lentamente «E ti prometto che non vogliamo fare del male né a te né al tuo amico»._

_Xìfos non risponde subito, ma non sta più pensando neanche a sé provare a gettarsi con Nux dalla scarpata – in qualche modo, la voce di quel Cor lo frena, perché è calma e profonda._

_«Avete bruciato la macchina!» lo accusa, fremendo, senza pensare che un tono tanto ostile potrebbe farli arrabbiare – Xìfos è sempre stato temerario, non gli sono mai piaciute le regole._

_«Lo so, ma era necessario… Abbiamo fatto scendere tutti prima, però, hai visto? Nessuno si è fatto male»._

_La voce dell’uomo è accomodante, cerca di guadagnarsi la sua fiducia e il bambino non sa bene come reagire._

_«Mi spiace se vi abbiamo spaventati», aggiunge l’adulto, sempre più vicino «Vogliamo solo portarvi al sicuro. Ti va di fidarti di me…?»_

_Xìfos sente le braccia dell’altro bambino stringerlo forte e porta le sue mani su quelle di Nux per tenerlo saldo e cercare di rassicurarlo._

_«Ho paura qui fuori», gli sussurra quello – le labbra così vicine al suo orecchio che Xìfos sente un lungo brivido percorrergli la schiena «Forse dice la verità…»_

_«Prometti di non separarci?» chiede allora con risolutezza all’uomo._

_Quello gli sembra esitare per qualche istante e allora Xìfos si guarda di nuovo intorno: vuole essere sicuro di avere una possibilità di fuga nel caso l’uomo lo inganni, nel caso sia come l’altro soldato. Per nessuna ragione al mondo è disposto a lasciare Nux da solo – è il suo fratellino, gli ha promesso che sarebbero stati sempre insieme e prima di lasciarlo ha promesso anche a Puros che si sarebbe occupato di lui, affidando all’altro Prom. Loro si sono sempre occupati dei più piccoli e avrebbero continuato a farlo anche adesso che sarebbero stati lontani, fino al giorno in cui non si fossero ritrovati._

_«Prometto di non separarvi», risponde infine Cor – Xìfos sente delle voci agitarsi subito dopo queste parole: i soldati discutono, non sembrano d’accordo, poi di nuovo la voce di Cor li sovrasta, zittendo tutti e portando nuovamente l’ordine._

_«Ora ti va di dirmi come ti chiami?»_

_Xìfos annuisce: Cor è ormai ad un soffio da lui, accovacciato a terra così da essere alla sua stessa altezza. E gli sorride._

Quella sera Cor li aveva portati per la prima volta alla Cittadella. Gladio ricordava di non aver mai visto qualcosa di tanto imponente come il palazzo reale, la cui vetta pareva quasi perdersi nel buio del cielo. Non aveva lasciato andare Nux neanche una volta, almeno fino a che non li avevano fatti scendere.

Ad accoglierli fuori il palazzo s’erano presentati pochi uomini, tutti agli ordini di Cor che dopo aver detto loro cosa fare, aveva chiamato qualcuno al cellulare; al tempo, Gladio non sapeva ancora che stava parlando con l’uomo che sarebbe stato suo padre. Cor aveva discusso animatamente per qualche minuto, poi aveva sospirato e s’era avvicinato a loro – Gladio aveva mosso mezzo passo davanti al più piccolo e l’uomo aveva sorriso, accarezzandogli la testa e dicendogli che non doveva preoccuparsi.

Da quel momento, Xìfos e Nux erano morti. Da quel momento loro erano diventati Gladiolus e Noctis. Nei giorni seguenti, nonostante la sua insistenza, Gladio non aveva potuto vedere Noctis; per la maggior parte del tempo era rimasto nella sua nuova casa, a pochi passi dalla Cittadella ma separata da essa, ed aveva passato interminabili ore con l’uomo che lo aveva adottato. Aveva solo sette anni al tempo ed aveva faticato a star dietro a tutti i ragionamenti con cui l’uomo gli aveva riempito la testa, ma una cosa Gladio l’aveva capita da subito: c’era un segreto da mantenere, un segreto importante, un segreto che poteva costargli caro. Il suo nuovo padre era serissimo a riguardo, gli aveva quasi fatto paura.

Clarus Amicitia era stato chiaro: da quel momento in avanti l’orfanotrofio non esisteva più, non ne avrebbero mai più parlato e men che meno davanti a Noctis, ora principe della dinastia dei Lucis Caelum. Ma Gladio aveva faticato a capire perché non potesse parlarne o perché quel segreto valesse soltanto per Nux: tutti sembravano sapere che lui era stato adottato dalla famiglia Amicitia e non aver alcun problema con la cosa, ma nessuno pareva essere altrettanto consapevole che anche Noctis condivideva la stessa storia – a sentire la servitù, Noctis era semplicemente tornato a casa, come se fosse sempre stato un principe e gli anni in orfanotrofio non contassero. Come se fosse semplicemente tornato da un lungo viaggio. Gladio se n’era reso conto quando, dopo essere stato istruito sul suo ruolo di futuro Scudo e su ciò che poteva o non poteva dire, aveva finalmente potuto passare del tempo con Nux –  _Noctis_ , aveva ricordato a se stesso, ora si chiamava Noctis.

Il bambino gli era sembrato uno sconosciuto quando gli era corso incontro, abbracciandolo. Gladio non avrebbe saputo dire in cosa fosse diverso, eppure sapeva di aver perso Nux, sapeva che il segreto che doveva mantenere lo avrebbe per sempre separato da lui. Lo aveva ascoltato parlare, cercando di capire che cosa gli avessero detto ed aveva capito che in realtà non sapeva nulla: per Noctis quella nuova vita come principe di Lucis era semplicemente la vita che avrebbe dovuto sempre avere, come nelle favole quando la piccola orfanella si scopre figlia di un Re decaduto e torna a corte dopo aver sconfitto la matrigna cattiva. Con la differenza che in realtà loro non avevano sconfitto proprio nessuno. E Noctis non era davvero un principe, per quanto pareva credere a quella storia assurda.

«Non è bello che siamo tornati a casa?» aveva chiesto Noctis, con gli occhi pieni della bellezza di quel posto, di quella vita.

Gladio s’era guardato intorno, annuendo appena e poi aveva desiderato tornare nella sua stanza, a riparo da tutto.

Lo Scudo si mosse sul posto, irrequieto e ancora in qualche modo infastidito da quei ricordi. Erano passati anni ed anni da che erano arrivati ad Insomnia, eppure l’idea di essere a conoscenza di un segreto tanto importante lo turbava ancora – non era il tipo di persona che teneva segreti, lui, non gli piacevano, erano rogne sentimentali che neanche capiva. Ma vi era stato trascinato dentro senza poter fare nulla ed aveva compreso solo col tempo la situazione in cui si trovava: con gli anni Noctis aveva dimenticato l’orfanotrofio, aveva dimenticato Puros e Prom, aveva quasi dimenticato anche il loro tatuaggio – ora diventato una semplice disavventura di quand’erano piccoli. La vita nella Cittadella lo aveva rapito e le favole che gli avevano raccontato quando aveva quattro anni erano bastate per impressionare la mente e l’immaginazione di un bambino tanto piccolo. Non s’era più fatto domande, aveva preso a vivere come se non avesse mai abbandonato quella vita, come il legittimo erede della famiglia reale. E Gladio lo aveva osservato crescere, lui legittimo erede degli Amicitia, come suo Scudo e suo unico vero amico, senza avere alcuna possibilità di distruggere quella fantasia tanto ben costruita. Non che lo volesse, a pensarci bene: a che pro svelargli che non era quella la realtà? Noctis era stato educato come principe ed era riconosciuto come tale da tutti – che il suo sangue non fosse lo stesso del Re cambiava davvero poco ai suoi occhi.

Gli incubi erano cominciati da qualche anno e, nei primi tempi, avevano allarmato tanto il Re quanto Clarus. Gladiolus aveva pensato che fossero un modo per la coscienza di riportare alla luce i vecchi ricordi e non aveva confidato a nessuno che, almeno un po’, aveva sperato ci riuscisse. Le prime volte aveva immaginato Noctis correre da lui e chiedergli dell’orfanotrofio, dei loro amici, di quando erano bambini in attesa di qualcuno che venisse a prenderli. Ma il principe non aveva ricordato mai del tutto e lui aveva ricevuto precise istruzioni riguardo a ciò che doveva dire – avevano inventato un incendio, avevano inventato delle vittime, avevano inventato intere vite pur di non dire a Noctis la verità, pur di non sconvolgere il precario equilibrio su cui poggiava il regno.

E Gladio lo aveva accettato e in parte anche capito: a lui poteva non importare delle origini di Noct, ma come sarebbe stata vista una simile situazione a livello pubblico? Che cosa avrebbe pensato il popolo della bugia che la famiglia regnante raccontava da quindici anni? Gladiolus non aveva mai capito come fosse cominciata quella storia, perché il Re avesse deciso di prendere proprio Noctis, ma sapeva che ora era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Eppure qualche volta faceva fatica, qualche volta trattenersi dal rivelare la verità era difficile, anche ora che era adulto, anche ora che poteva capire.

_«A questo punto, ritengo di poter aggiornare la riunione alla prossima settimana. La situazione rischia di diventare seria e necessita di rapporti costanti da tutte le regioni»._

La voce autoritaria del Re e il movimento con cui tutti i presenti si alzarono subito dopo di lui fece tornare Gladiolus alla realtà della situazione in cui si trovava. Non capitava mai che si distraesse quando era in servizio, neanche se si trattava di una situazione calma come poteva esserlo quella riunione interna. Ma doveva ammettere che gli incubi di Noctis infastidivano e deconcentravano anche lui – il principe lo prendeva in giro quando se ne accorgeva, dicendo che reagiva in quel modo perché in realtà lo amava più di quanto volesse ammettere; Gladio lo scacciava con una spinta, ma dentro qualcosa si spezzava ogni volta.

«Maestà, permette una parola?» si fece avanti lo Scudo, superando il principe che era al fianco del padre.

Regis comprese dal suo sguardo quale sarebbe stato l’argomento della loro conversazione e si congedò dal figlio e dai presenti con compostezza. Clarus, accanto a lui, si mosse per seguirlo.

«Non metterci troppo», borbottò Noctis all’indirizzo dell’amico e seguendo il Re, Gladio gli lanciò un occhiolino prima di lasciare la sala.

In breve il principe si trovò da solo e, sospirando, non poté che apprezzare quella nuova condizione. A voler essere sinceri, la riunione s’era rivelata importante e Noctis, nonostante potesse sembrare uno scansafatiche e magari inesperto, avvertiva ormai il peso del suo ruolo, del suo futuro; tuttavia c’era qualcosa di asfissiante nello stare per tanto tempo seduto ad ascoltare resoconti di situazioni serie e pericoli più o meno fondati e Noctis s’era sentito come legato alla propria sedia, senza avere la possibilità di fare nulla. Si chiedeva se sarebbe diventato un buon re, come suo padre, e mentre Regis ascoltava preoccupato e con espressione seria, lui aveva realizzato che preferiva di gran lunga essere un principe sotto la sua direzione, così da sapere sempre che cosa fare e soprattutto non dover prendere decisioni che avrebbero avuto ripercussioni su altri. Decidere era complesso e lui non si sentiva ancora pronto a farlo.

Dovendo aspettare Gladiolus e non volendosi allontanare senza, Noctis prese a girovagare nella grossa sala. Non capitava spesso di trovarsi fra quelle mura, dal momento che la stanza restava quasi sempre chiusa quando non c’erano riunioni o incontri ufficiali da ospitare nella Cittadella, così il ragazzo pensò di approfittarne per poterla osservare più da vicino.

Oltre al grande tavolo in legno e marmo, lo spazio era riempito da diverse teche piene di libri che, disposte su due ordini, scandivano con precisione l’altezza della stanza - si trattava per la maggior parte di annuari e libri di storia, Noctis ricordava di aver studiato qualche manuale quando, da piccolo, aveva dovuto imparare la Storia di Eos e la sua mitologia. Quando era piccolo, suo padre riusciva a trovare tempo per leggergli ogni sera un pezzo delle antiche leggende sugli dèi e i luoghi dacri in cui, ancora ora, li si pregava. Noctis ricordava che quelle storie erano capaci di farlo sognare, di fargli immaginare scenari in cui gli dèi stessi lo incaricavano di importanti missioni ed infinite avventure - era così spensierato allora…

Crescendo forse il buonsenso aveva smussato la sua sete d’avventura - o forse erano stato gli occhi tristi con cui qualche volta Regis lo aveva guardato, mentre ancora diceva di voler visitare il Regno ed avere qualcosa di più al di fuori delle mura di Insomnia. Noctis s’era adeguato a ciò che aveva percepito, ad una certa inquietudine di fondo che aveva scorto in quegli sguardi, ed aveva accettato di starsene tranquillo nella Cittadella, di non allontanarsi troppo da Gladio. Aveva cercato la sua autonomia altrove, frequentando la scuola pubblica, ma alla fine tutto aveva continuando a ruotare intorno a quel palazzo. E forse a Noctis andava bene così - alla fine, era destinato a diventare Re, destinato a vivere la sua vita lì per sempre.

Un grosso tomo dal dorso azzurro attirò l’attenzione del principe che, aprendo la teca in cui era chiuso, lo tirò fuori con accortezza. Lo riconosceva, era un tomo di astronomia, di quelli illustrati con le diverse carte delle stelle del cielo di Lucis. Lasciò che le dita scivolassero lungo la stampa scura e unissero i diversi punti, le diverse stelle, a formare nuove costellazioni - quando le aveva studiate ne aveva davvero inventate alcune tutte sue, escludendo stelle che non lo soddisfacevano e attirando insieme certe che non avevano relazioni fra loro, per il semplice gusto di creare.

_«Credi si possa conoscere il nome di tutte le stelle? Ma proprio tutte tutte?»_

Aveva fatto quella domanda così tante volte e nessuno era stato in grado di dargli una risposta. Sapeva che c’erano ancora stelle da scoprire, che si diceva che il cielo fosse infinito, che solo gli dei potessero conoscerlo tutto, eppure a furia di guardare sopra la sua testa Noctis aveva sempre pensato che da grande sarebbe stato la prima persona a dire che sì, lui le stelle le conosceva tutte - gli dei gli avevano concesso di vederle e di memorizzarle ed erano bellissime.

_«Un giorno viaggeremo così tanto e ovunque che le conosceremo tutte le stelle. Tutte»._

Con ancora le dita che sfioravano l’inchiostro, la fronte del principe di aggrottò, mentre il ragazzo cercava di capire a chi appartenenti quell’improvviso ricordo, chi gli avesse fatto una promessa tanto bella e puerile. Poteva essere stato Gladio? Era certamente il tipo da avventura, lui, ma Noctis non aveva mai saputo che avesse un particolare interesse per le stelle… Suo padre allora? Forse glielo aveva promesso in un momento di debolezza, in una delle volte in cui lui aveva insistito tanto…

La frase continuò a risuonargli nelle orecchie senza che Noctis fosse in grado di ricordare a chi appartenesse o quando gli fosse stata detta e più la riportava alla memoria più pareva sfuggirgli, come quando si ripete troppe volte una parola ed essa perde di significato, diventando un suono sempre più strano e sconnesso.

«Hai deciso di restare qui a studiare o vogliamo andarcene in giro?»

La voce grossa di Gladiolus fece quasi sobbalzare Noctis, che chiuse di scatto il grosso volume.

«Tutto bene con mio padre?» chiese, cercando di scacciare l’inquietudine in cui era caduto.

«Soliti discorsi sulla sicurezza - farà presente i miei appunti al Generale».

Noctis sorrise per la professionalità che Gladio mostrava in questi frangenti, poi si incamminò con l’amico. Pensò di prendere la Regalia e fare magari un giro alla periferia di Lucis, ma lo sguardo di disapprovazione che ricevette dal suo Scudo gli ricordò che l’ultima volta avevano rischiato di fare un frontale contro un palo della luce perché il principe s’era distratto dietro a chissà quale pensiero. Noctis sospirò - Gladio probabilmente gli avrebbe rinfacciato quella cosa per tutta la vita - e si rassegnò a camminare.

«Una passeggiata non potrà che farti bene!» lo incoraggiò lo Scudo e il principe si rassegnò.

Camminarono per un po’, godendosi l’aria fresca del pomeriggio che accenna verso la sera e le strade che si riempivano di gente indaffarata tra lavoro e compere.

«Abbiamo mai avuto qualche amico che fosse interessato alle stelle?» chiese a bruciapelo Noctis, mentre Gladio osservava con una certa fame la vetrina di una tavola calda.

La domanda del principe gli tolse il fiato e lo fece quasi tremare. Gladio sperò che non se ne fosse accorto, mentre si voltava verso di lui. Certo che avevano avuto un amico interessato alle stelle - era la ragione per cui a Noctis piacevano così tanto.

«Da dove salta fuori questa domanda?». Cercò di apparire seccato e sbrigativo, come se la cosa non gli interessasse davvero.

«È solo qualcosa che mi è venuto in mente… una sensazione».

Dannazione, Gladio odiava quelle situazioni e quella giornata sembrava davvero non volerlo lasciare in pace.

«Ricordo che tu ne eri ossessionato, hai fatto impazzire governanti e tutori con la tua insana voglia di vederle tutte - il Re non sapeva più che cosa fare: aveva paura che una sera o l’altra saresti potuto andare di nascosto su uno dei pinnacoli della Cittadella per poterle vedere meglio!»

Noctis rise - ora ricordava: aveva dovuto davvero promettere a suo padre di non salire su tetti o superfici sporgenti. Doveva averlo davvero spaventato per la serietà con cui aveva parlato, sebbene non avesse neanche una decina di anni al tempo.

Accanto a lui, Gladio sospirò appena e senza che il principe se ne accorgesse gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di rimpianto. A Puros piacevano tanto le stelle… Col tempo, Gladiolus aveva realizzato che quanto più Noctis aveva dimenticato i primi anni della loro vita e da dove provenivano davvero, tanto più lui invece aveva conservato quei ricordi, riportandoli alla mente ogni qual volta avesse paura di poterli perdere, tormentandosi con le poche immagini che durante gli anni erano sopravvissute, con le pochissime sensazioni che ancora riusciva a ricordare, quasi volesse incidere la propria pelle con essi e lasciarsi addosso dei segni.

«Ho fame», disse, con un tono forse fin troppo brusco «Che ne dici se ordino due menù grandi e mangiamo qua fuori?» chiese indicando un negozio sulla destra.

Noctis approvò con un’alzata di spalle e lo osservò entrare nella tavola calda.

«Non metterci troppo!» si trovò a dirgli, per la seconda volta nello stesso pomeriggio.

Ancora una volta prese a gironzolare per la strada cercando di ingannare l’attesa. Doveva ammettere che la scelta di passeggiare non s’era rivelata tanto sbagliata - per una volta avere un po’ di tranquillità, immerso nella città e nella sua vita, a Noctis non dispiaceva. Ripensava a quello che aveva ascoltato nella riunione, agli avvistamenti di demoni che erano stati segnalati dai Kingsglaive al confine con Tenebrae, al volto seriamente preoccupato del padre e all’improvviso l’aria fresca, la calma della città ignara lo rassicuravano, gli permettevano di illudersi che il pericolo non fosse grave, che non fosse imminente, che non c’era da preoccuparsi, che sarebbero andati avanti con quella routine per sempre. Poteva essere l’avventura che aveva sognato da piccolo, ma Noctis aveva smesso di cercarla da tempo, da quando era stato sul punto di morire. Ora amava la stabilità, la tranquillità, persino la noia.

«Mi chiedevo: al principe è davvero concesso di muoversi con tanta libertà?»

Noctis sussultò - la voce che gli aveva parlato era così vicina che ebbe paura d’istinto e si scansò di lato, cercando di mettere quanto più spazio possibile fra sé e la sua fonte. S’era distratto: aveva camminato per un po’ lungo la strada della tavola calda ed era entrato in un vicoletto poco lontano attirato da qualcosa che ora faceva fatica a ricordare. Con le spalle quasi contro il muro, ora il principe poteva vedere chiaramente l’uomo che lo aveva avvicinato, sebbene un cappello ed una bandana all’altezza della bocca ne camuffassero le sembianze.

l’uomo se ne stava con una mano sotto il mento coperto e gli occhi di chi è terribilmente divertito dalla situazione che ha davanti e Noctis si trovò a pensare che era stato stupido da parte sua non seguire Gladio all’interno del locale. Sapeva difendersi, certo, eppure qualcosa nella persona che aveva davanti lo metteva in allarme - ne percepiva la forza anche se non aveva ancora fatto nulla di ostile.

«Posso… posso andare dove voglio», disse, cercando di mantenere la calma - avrebbe potuto evocare una delle sue armi se ce ne fosse stato bisogno: non era ancora molto bravo con la magia che gli aveva trasmesso il Re, ma l’evocazione era semplice e ormai c’aveva preso la mano.

«Non ne dubito, non ne dubito!» lo assecondò lo sconosciuto, allargando le braccia: nel movimento lo strano giaccone che aveva addosso, e che gli arrivava quasi fino ai piedi, svelò un’eccentrica bardatura lungo il braccio sinistro, che andando ben oltre la mano somigliava ad una grossa ala di stoffa nera.

Noctis si mosse con impazienza sul posto: diverse cose riguardo a quell’uomo lo mettevano a disagio, a cominciare dalla voce melodiosa e dolciastra, di quelle che sembravano non poter mai dire le verità. Fece per muoversi, cercando di guadagnare l’uscita senza però sembrare impaziente, ma lo sconosciuto fu più veloce e gli si parò davanti bloccando la vista sulla strada principale.

«Speravo», riprese a parlare con lo stesso tono fastidiosamente melodioso «Che avrei potuto avere un’udienza con Sua Altezza».

«Non sono stato abituato a ricevere le persone in vicoletti poco illuminati», ribatté Noctis, sempre più nervoso - tra le mani aveva già la sensazione della magia evocativa che gli pizzicava la pelle.

«Vorrà dire che farà un’eccezione per me», insistette l’uomo, facendo qualche passo in avanti.

Noctis non era abituato ad indietreggiare - era un principe, era stato educato ad affrontare a testa alta i problemi che incontrava sulla sua strada, quindi scioccamente non si fece rubare metri dall’intraprendenza dell’uomo. Si rese conto di aver sbagliato quando, in un battito di ciglia, lo sconosciuto fu a pochi centimetri da lui, il suo fiato contro il viso del principe e gli occhi ambra ipnotici e spalancati a scrutare, una mano sul suo viso, fredda e pericolosa.

«Non è possibile...», sussurrò l’uomo e si fece indietro prima ancora che Noctis provasse a reagire - il principe era completamente congelato sul posto, fermo nella sua pelle come una statua di marmo.

«Tu!», gridò ancora lo sconosciuto «Regis- come- perché- Non può averlo fatto! Lui… Chi sei  _tu_?».

Noctis non riusciva a capire che cosa avesse fatto scattare l’uomo, che cosa lo stesse facendo arrabbiare tanto, ma sentiva ancora di più adesso la pericolosità che aveva solo avvertito quando aveva cominciato a parlargli. Finalmente, la spada si materializzò nella sua mano e il ragazzo la tirò a sé, frapponendola tra il proprio corpo e l’uomo.

Ma lo sconosciuto non lo stava guardando: con gli occhi persi nel vuoto mormorava qualcosa tra sé e pareva aver dimenticato Noctis e l’atteggiamento minaccioso con cui s’era posto fino a quel momento. Quando infine alzò di nuovo lo sguardo sul ragazzo, Noctis comprese per la prima volta che cosa volesse dire provare rabbia - l’ambra di quegli occhi pareva essersi sciolto in oro fuso e lampeggiava colmo di furia. Neanche tutto l’addestramento di Gladiolus avrebbe potuto preparare Noctis ad una aggressività simile.

Lo sconosciuto gli fu addosso, di nuovo troppo veloce, di nuovo imprevedibile - non aveva armi con cui attaccare ma riuscì a sovrastare ugualmente il principe e la sua spada con la sola forza delle sue braccia. Lo disarmò e lo bloccò a terra, serrandogli una mano intorno al collo e spezzandogli il fiato.

«Tu non dovresti essere qui! Tu non dovresti neanche essere nato!», gridò, fuori di sé per la rabbia e Noctis non riuscì a pensare ad altro se non al fatto che sarebbe morto, che dopo tutta l’accortezza del padre, dopo tutti gli sforzi di Gladio, sarebbe semplicemente morto soffocato per mano di uno sconosciuto. Cercò di muoversi, cercò con entrambe le mani di allentare la morsa, di prendere fiato, ma gli occhi dell’uomo lo inchiodavano al suolo quasi quanto la sua forza e Noctis avrebbe voluto gridare, avrebbe voluto piangere e non faceva nulla.

Noctis credeva di aver dimenticato come si respirasse quando, alla fine, l’aria tornò nei suoi polmoni. La testa faceva male e girava così tanto che per qualche momento il principe non riuscì a capire cosa stesse succedendo e rimase steso per terra, senza muoversi, senza neanche riuscire a mettere a fuoco ciò che rientrava nel suo campo visivo. Dei rumori, lontani, arrivavano alle sue orecchie e avrebbe davvero voluto sapere che cosa gli stesse succedendo intorno, se fosse ancora in pericolo, ma non riusciva a fare altro se non tossire e toccarsi il petto. Era tutto così simile all’ultima volta che aveva rischiato di morire, che Noctis non aveva neanche paura.

«Noct? Noct!».

La voce di Gladio gli ferì le orecchie e il campo visivo di Noctis divenne improvvisamente più scuro - ci volle qualche istante perché il ragazzo realizzasse che Gladiolus era sopra di lui e stava cercando di tirarlo su, sollevandogli le spalle con un braccio.

«Sei ferito?», gli chiese e Noctis finalmente riuscì a metterlo a fuoco, sebbene avesse la nausea ora per quanto ancora gli girava la testa.

«Dove… dove...», balbettò, senza riuscire a mettere insieme l’intera frase.

«È scappato». C’era risentimento nelle sue parole, Noct poteva sentirlo anche in quello stato.

Gli si aggrappò contro, cercando di mettersi a sedere senza dare di stomaco - aveva ancora il fiato corto e oscillando si trovò ad appoggiarsi al petto largo del suo Scudo. Gladio sentiva l’adrenalina ancora corrergli attraverso tutto il corpo per lo scontro che aveva appena sostenuto - non era riuscito a fare altro se non allontanare l’uomo da Noctis e parare i diversi colpi che questi aveva poi lanciato contro di lui. Poi, improvvisamente, quel tizio era sparito. Lo Scudo ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa fosse successo, o come.

«Voglio tornare alla Cittadella», disse Noct, provando a sembrare risoluto.

Gladio non disse niente, lasciò che il principe provasse ad alzarsi, pronto a prenderlo nel caso non ci fosse riuscito. Noctis non lasciò andare la presa sulla maglietta dell’amico mentre si metteva in piedi e ancora alquanto disorientato cercò di muovere qualche passo - ne aveva abbastanza di quel vicoletto umido, voleva tornare a vedere la luce della grossa strada che aveva lasciato.

Con Gladiolus praticamente attaccato alle spalle, il principe prese a muoversi, acquistando lentamente stabilità. Aveva dimenticato che fosse ancora giorno e la luce bassa del Sole parve portare di nuovo calore nel suo corpo - Noct sentiva freddo, molto freddo.

_«Tu non dovresti essere qui! Tu non dovresti neanche essere nato!»_

Perché? Perché gli aveva detto una cosa del genere? E perché gli aveva chiesto chi fosse, se fino a poco prima s’era rivolto a lui riconoscendolo come principe?

«Calmati, Noct, va tutto bene».

Il ragazzo alzò la testa verso l’amico e lo fissò: solo così si rese conto di star tremando e di aver preso a respirare velocemente. Perché erano usciti a piedi? Perché s’erano allontanati così tanto dalla Cittadella? Tutto quello che voleva al momento era trovarsi fra le quattro mura della propria stanza, nel suo letto. Neanche gli incubi lo spaventavano più: avrebbe preferito farli per un mese di fila piuttosto che sentirsi in quel modo.

Un braccio di Gladio gli circondò le spalle, portandolo a contatto col corpo dello Scudo.

«Quando non riesci a concentrarti, lo faccio io per te», gli ricordò «È mio dovere».

Noctis si abbandonò alla sua guida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E infine fanno la loro comparsa anche Noctis e Gladio. Le differenze rispetto al canon qui sono di meno, ma probabilmente questo rende le cose ancora più problematiche! Una grande sorpresa nello scrivere questa storia è stata che adoro nuovere Gladiolus non credevo ci sarei andata tanto d’accordo ma lo sto apprezzando sempre di più! Spero che sia lui che Noct siano IC ^^
> 
> La situazione socio-politica di Lucis è diversa dal canon, come spero si sia cominciato a capire in questo capitolo. Darò approfondimenti man mano che la storia si svilupperà (dal prossimo capitolo si alterneranno il setting di Lestallum e quello di Insomnia) sperando che la narrazione fili e che sia tutto comprensibile. Stessa cosa con Noctis che ha qualche differenza, soprattutto rispetto alla magia, rispetto alla storia originale.
> 
> Un ringraziamento a chiunque presterà attenzione alla storia e a questo capitolo! Al prossimo aggiornamento.
> 
>  
> 
> Alch.

**Author's Note:**

> Non nascondo di avere un po’ di sana ansia mentre pubblico il primo capitolo di questa long. Sarà perché è passato del tempo dall’ultima volta che ne ho scritta una tanto lunga (e complessa) o forse perché ci sto davvero lavorando tanto – e da tanto – su questa storia da essermici davvero affezionata. Volevo aspettare ancora un po’, ma poi mi sono accorta che oggi è giusto un anno da che ho scritto le prime parole e quindi ho approfittato della ricorrenza per farmi coraggio e pubblicare.
> 
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che mi hanno sopportata mentre scleravo riguardo ai vari dettagli del plot (soprattutto Fran che mi ha tenuto la manina man mano che costruivo la storia e lo fa ancora adesso) e spero che possa piacervi almeno un po’! Che altro dire? Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo come se la passano Nux e Xìfos aka Noctis e Gladio (sì, ho banalmente usato i corrispettivi in greco antico dei loro nomi in latino, tranne che con Prompto, perché non volevo cambiasse nome non essendo stato adottato).
> 
> Grazie a tutti per l’attenzione e al prossimo aggiornamento!
> 
>  
> 
> Alch.


End file.
